Tad Minas
by Edward de Lioncourt
Summary: The Sequel to Across Time. Three girls find themselves seperated in Middle Earth stuck on the quest of the Ring. Without any knowledge of Middle Earth they must learn to survive and find each other in this strange place. Will they find their way home?
1. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from anything written by Tolkien in this story. I do, however, own Jessica, Kristy and Indi. They are my characters that I have created without any influence by Tolkien.**

**Summary: The sequel to Across Time. Three girls find themselves in a world they have never imagined before. Each were seperated but brought back together to find that they are unable to return to their time. To add to their misfortune they are thrown into the fellowship only to become seperated from one another again. This segement takes place in the Two Towers.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Yes your hopefully favorite author of Edward de Lioncourt back with our amazing hilarious character's to make up for their terribly serious ending of Across Time they have come to make you laugh during the Two Towers! Enjoy! The voting polls are closed as I have made my decision.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tad Minas<strong>

**Chapter One**

**The Journey**

"Are you sure this is going to hold?" Indi asked looking at the rope gifted from Galadriel tied around a pointed rock. Sam and Frodo looked at one another, knowing Indi had a history of misfortune when the company always tried to do something that could be dangerous she would be the first to be hurt.

"Nothing comes loose from one of my knots," Sam answered as they looked at one another again before looking over the edge.

"Ugh, god damn it," Indi grumbled as grabbe the rope turning her body to face the hobbits, stepping back until she leaned. Gripping the rope tightly she began to descend downwards.

"I could have gone first," Frodo called as he copied her.

"And let the ring bearer die and everyone blame me? Fuck that," Indi called back as she slipped down the rope enough to cause a scream to come from her mouth.

"Indi!" Frodo cried out before noticing that she had her grip again with a sigh of relief the party continued to climb downward.

"Catch it!" Sam suddenly cried causing both Indi and Frodo to look up to find a small wooden boxes falling toward them. Frodo's arm extended out to catch the box, only causing him to loose him grip and fall into Indi. Both tumbling down the cliff side, connecting with the ground below. Indi groaned from the weight of Frodo on top of her.

"Frodo..." Indi gasped trying to pull in air. "You need to loose some weight. You weigh a ton!"

"Frodo! Indi!" Sam cried rushing down the rope.

"I think we found the bottom," Frodo called up rising off Indi to take in the scenery of everything around them

"What the hell was so important in this box?" Indi cried snatching it from Frodo, opening the lid to find seasoning.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"A bit of seasoning. I thought it case we had roast chicken one night or something," Sam said with a shrug looking at the box hopeful.

"Roast chicken?" Indi scoffed.

"Never know," Sam replied causing Frodo to smile.

"Sam my dear Sam," Frodo laughed taking the box from Indi and handing it back to him. All three companions seemed to sadden at the thought of the Shire.

"We can't leave that," Indi said moving from Frodo to stand next to the rope.

"Someone may follow us," Frodo confirmed as Sam approached the rope with a triumpant smile.

"It's one of my knots it won't come free in a hurry. It's a shame though...Lady Galadriel gave it to me, real elvish rope," Sam said giving the rope a swift tug. The rope came free but brought with it a small rock that came crashing into Indi's head.

"Oh my god!" Indi cried falling over.

"Real elvish rope," Frodo laughed.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Indi who held her head and the large bruise forming from the rock's collison.

"No! I freaking hate this god damn place!" Indi cried as Frodo rubbed her back with a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, let's not waste any time," Frodo whispered earning a small nod from Indi who had yet to release her head that was throabbing in pain.

"I hate rocks, I hate nature," Indi grumbled following behind the hobbits, her mind drifting off to where her best friend could possibly be.

* * *

><p>"Merry! Kristy!" Pippin called as the trio were being carried on the back of the Orcs that had taken them captive. Pippin looked to Merry who was unconscious with a long gash across the top of his brow. His eyes roaming over to Kristy being carried on the back of the leader in an attempt to keep her from the raging Uruks that wanted her for themselves. She too was not in the world of the living.<p>

"Wh-Where?" Kristy grumbled as she was shaken to a halt her eyes slowly opening to see Merry being forced some type of liquid which caused the poor hobbit to cough uncontrollably.

"Leave him alone!" Kristy suddenly shouted causing all the eyes to turn toward her. Suddenly cursing herself while looking around herself as if it was not her who had spoken.

"The wench is awake?" Grishnak asked swaying in close to Kristy.

"Stop it leave them alone!" Pippin cried.

"Quite you!" Ugluk bellowed as a Uruk smelled the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Ugluk asked.

"Man flesh," the Uruk-hai yelled. Kristy and Pippin's eyes met in hope that their friends were close, she could not help but wonder if Boromir and Jessica were with Aragorn.

"Let's move!" Ugluk yelled. The troop began to move on once more as Pippin began to struggle with his brooch and how to get it off. Kristy watched him curiously from her spot at the front of the group, she watched as he spat it onto the ground. The leaf disappearing into the ground among the grass and mud.

"WAIT!" Kristy suddenly shouted causing Ugluk to halt in his march tossing her upon the muddy ground.

"What?" he questioned as the Uruk-hai and orcs quickly scrambled around her. She finally understood why Jessica would rather be seen as a man.

"I-I...uh...I have to pee!" Kristy exclaimed quickly squeezing herself between the legs to give off the impression that this could not wait.

"Then go," Ugluk said as Kristy looked at Pippin who gave her a confused look.

"Where?" Kristy asked.

"Here. If you have to go you can go now," Ugluk said watching Kristy's face twist in disgust.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in front of you," she hissed, before she could blink she was lifted back onto his back.

"Wait! I really have to go," she cried as they began to march once more.

"If you have to go you would have gone," Ugluk announced before ordering his troup to move on. Kristy glanced back at Pippin whose eyes were glues to Merry as he seemed to slip back into his dreams.

"I hate you," Kristy muttered her thoughts traveling across the plains hoping that she would be rescued soon.

* * *

><p>Jessica watched as Aragorn kneels onto the ground placing his face upon a rock and listening she could not help but think he looked retarded there was no way this tatic in tracking could ever possibly work.<p>

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," he announced causing Jessica's mouth to hang agape.

"Wait that actually worked?" she asked causing Boromir to laugh.

"Once this quest is over. I must truly teach you the ways of Gondor," Boromir said with a smile to the girl that seemed to defy all other women in his eyes.

"Oh not going to make me stay and clean? You know my secret after all," Jessica grumbled running after the elf and human in front of her.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas called. Jessica glanced back to find she was not must further behind her. Boromir jogging at a moderate pace to keep with Jessica and Gimli.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell," Gimli huffed.

"I have no idea what you just said but I completely agree with you," Jessica whispered trying to breath.

"Through your nose. Stop breathing through your mouth," Boromir instructed.

"Fuck you bitch," Jessica hissed. "You weigh nothing and carry all this shit."

"Man up!" Boromir laughed slapping Jessica on the back causing her to trip and roll down the hill toward Legolas and Aragorn where they had stopped near a muddy foot print. Legolas quickly turned catching the girl as if he could ahve forseen this misfortune.

"Let me go," Jessica said pushing herself off the elf as if it were his fault as Boromir gracefully came down the side.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn announced looking at the brooch found in the ground.

"Serious? You found that?" Jessica said with squinted eyes.

"I am a tracker," Aragorn responsed.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said causing Jessica to twitch in excitement. A rush of energy going through her body.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" she shouted taking off in the direction of the foot prints, leaving the men behind in shock at the sudden boost of energy the woman who was lagging now had.

"Less than a day ahead of us!" Aragorn called out to her before running to catch up.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called as he and Boromir began to run around the trench toward Jessica and Aragorn who were slowly disappearing.

"Do you really think they are alive?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"I think so. your sister is small. She may not pass for a hobbit but she is easily seen as an elf with her hair the way it is. They may try to trade her off," Aragorn replied as Jessica seemed to slow now with no energy.

"We can rest here," Legolas said rushing past the two stopping upon a rock.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked as Gimli came collapsing next to her.

"Rohan," Aragorn said.

"Home of the Horse Lords," Boromir explained.

"There;s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us," Aragorn said watching Legolas scan the horizon.

"Why are you three so energized?" Jessica huffed.

"Why are you not?" Gimli asked shocked at how unfit the human was in comparison to Boromir and Aragorn.

"I don't run for fun," Jessica retorted.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking them to Isengard," Legolas called coming back to the group.

"What is Isengard?" Jessica.

"Saurman," Aragorn huffed.

"What?" Jessica questioned her mind praying to whatever being watching over her that her sister and Indi were ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright the beginning of the second segment is done! I hope you guys like it! There wasn't much I could do with this scene but I did manage in a little comedy ^_^.<strong>


	2. Taming

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I must say I am most thrilled to find that so many people are enjoying my story and that it is unique and not like something everyone else does that you guys read out of boredom! So now I must re-tally the votes and figure out how I am to do the pairings with Jessica!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Taming**

"The thieves...the thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us...my precious...curse them, we hate them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

"Frodo..." Indi whispered.

"Sh..." Frodo hissed remaining on his side, Indi's eyes roamed up over them looking at the skeleton like creature climbing down toward the hobbit carrying the one ring in his pocket.

"But..." her eyes moved to the creature once more. "But...Frodo..."

Frodo suddenly jumped to his feet grabbing hold of the creature slamming him onto the ground between him and Indi. Indi jumping to her feet screaming causing Sam to wake up instantly. Gollum jumped onto the rock above Indi's head causing Frodo to grab a hold of his ankle and rip the creature from the stone wall off sending Gollum colliding into Indi.

"Oh my fucking god get it off me!" Indi screamed running away from Frodo with Gollum on her back. Gollum's arms flying in all directions as he tried to get a firm grip on the terrified girl that was acting as if she had received a terrible injury.

"Indi stop moving!" Frodo yelled jumping onto the creature causing the two to fall over. Frodo quickly rose to his feet.

"Frodo!" Indi cried gasping as Gollum locked his arm around my neck. "It's choking me!"

"This is Sting. You've seen it before..." Frodo said as he pulled Sting to Gollum's neck. Indi looking to Frodo then to the creature in confusion. "Haven't you, Gollum? Release her or I'll cut your throat."

"Yesss," Gollum hissed releasing his grip on Indi as Sam walked up slowly tying the elven rope around his throat. Indi quickly made her way away from Gollum as he released her, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh my god! It looks like what Jessica will look like when she gets old!" Indi exclaimed in shock.

"Indi!" Sam hissed in disapproval.

"Let's go. You will lead us to Mordor," Frodo replied as they packed up their belongings to continue on with their journey.

* * *

><p>"We are not going no further...until we have had a breather!" an orc gasped trying to get the air to his depraved lungs as Kristy and the hobbits were thrown to the ground like mere objects.<p>

"Get a fire going!" Ugluk ordered. Pippin quickly crawls over to his two companions in worry seeing they both were not yet aware of their surroundings.

"Merry! Kristy!" he called.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry whispered causing Pippin to smirk

"I just want to go home. I won't ever complain about Jessica being mean she can even beat me for all I care. I just want out of this hell!" Kristy hissed tears coming to her eyes. The forest behind them suddenly began to creak and moan as if alive.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked and Merry rose onto his elbows looking behind him toward the forest.

"I swear to god if you tell me something is coming to eat me..." Kristy warned.

"It's the trees," Merry announced.

"What?" Kristy and Pippin asked in unison as she climbed over Pippin to get closer to Merry to make certain that she heard him clearly.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked.

"No!" Kristy answered while Pippin nodded. Merry met Kristy's eyes with a seriousness in them she had never seen.

"Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive," Merry said.

"Alive?" Kristy and Pippin questioned.

"Trees that could whisper...talk to each other...even move," Merry replied causing Kristy to jump to her feet instantly forgetting her location.

"Ok fuck this god damn world!" she said turning around only to find a thousand eyes of hungry orcs staring at her.

"Get down!" Pippin pleaded as he tugged on her leggings.

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days," a Uruk-hai announced his eyes burning into Kristy's.

"Why is this world so fucked up?" she moaned falling to her knees.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" Snaga questioned spit dripping from his lips as he too looked at Kristy. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating," Ugluk announces as he grabs Kristy by the shoulder at a bone breaking grip to drag her further away from the hungry ground.

"What about their legs? They don't need those," Grishnakh asked.

"Oh fuck you bitch!" Kristy screamed moving herself further back as Pippin and Merry could not help but glance at their legs then at hers.

"They look tasty," Grishnakh said licking his lips moving forward.

"Get back scum," Ugluk ordered shoving the orc away roughly. "The prisoners go to SAurman. Alive and UNSPOILED."

"Who?" Kristy whispered trying not to draw attention to herself or the hobbits.

"I think it's their leader," Merry replied.

"The name sounds familiar," Pippin whispered.

"Alive?" Grishnakh whined as he tried to be sneaky and edge his way around the leader. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war," Ugluk said his eyes turning to Kristy. Merry and Pippin looked at the girl who clearly looked like a half breed between elves and humans, given her clothing and hair style. They glanced at one another.

"What?" Kristy asked her eyes growing wide.

"They think we have the Ring," Pippin whispered.

"What?" Kristy exclaimed moving further back tripping over Merry's foot and falling back onto her ass.

"Shhh...As soon as they find out we don't. We are dead," Merry said as Pippin looked down at Kristy with a thoughtful look.

"Well Kristy won't. They will probably torture her-" Merry instantly kicked the hobbit for not thinking before he spoke.

"Oh my god!" Kristy yelled causing the Uruk-hai to look at the girl as she rose back to her feet suddenly feeling like she had to make them scared.

"What?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"Please don't speak," Merry and Pippin pleaded.

"My s-brother is tracking us. He is a great tracker and warrior," Kristy said causing the group to look at her as if confused about this statement so she tried to intimidate the group by approaching Ugluk with her chest puffed out. Pippin and Merry trying in vain to trip the girl before she got herself killed.

"We are to be scared of a mere human?" Ugluk asked.

"When he finds you. He is going to kill you if you don't release us," Kristy said her chin held high knowing if anything Jessica would probably beat the shit out of her and some how manage to kill all the Uruk-hai without even lifting a finger. Her thoughts were further backed up by the fact she knew Legolas and Boromir would most likely do anything to help the girl they were so fond of.

"A man is going to kill...us?" Ugluk asked looking at his group before the entire company bursted into a fit of laughter. He quickly reached for Kristy grabbing her by the tunic and pulling her off the ground spinning her and facing his troop.

"Would your brother be the man that Lurtz killed?" he questioned. Kristy instantly stopped in her struggles to get free as the words sunk into her head.

"Killed?" she repeated.

"Aye, the one much to skinny to be a man," Ugluk laughed as Kristy's eyes filled with tears, so it was true her sister and Boromir both died trying to protect her. Snaga seeing this as a perfect time moved forward.

"Just a mouthful...a bit of the flank," he whispered moving around Ugluk toward the hobbits. Ugluk tossed Kristy to the side drawing his sword and decapitating the orc without a moment's thought.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys," Ugluk announced as all the orcs rushed forward to get the fresh meat. Kristy covered her mouth a flesh landed all around her including on her leg, she had to contain the scream. She knew she would have no defense now that the only person keeping her alive was eating. She glanced over to the hobbits to see them crawling toward the forest.

She watched as an orc crawled over to them landing on top of Pippin squeezing his face and pulling him close. She quickly began the crawl over to them when suddenly the sound of horses and screams filled the air.

"You! Witch!" a man called causing Kristy to sink lower to the ground covering her head, She listened to the foot steps draw closers before opening on eye to see the man standing before her.

"Hello?" She whispered waving her hand at them.

"Your name," the man asked.

"Kristy...you?" she asked slowly rising up with caution.

"Eomer. What land do you hail from?" he asked with a bow bringing his water jug out as Kristy looked around for the hobbits unable to detect them in the massacre of bodies.

"Land? Uh...Rivendell?" Kristy answered as the men began to whisper in awe believing the girl to be an elf of some sort.

"Take this horse. You are not safe in these lands. Ride straight until you come to a village. Ask for Eowyn she will watch after you. Rohan is the safest place to be if you are so far from home," Eomer said.

"Do I give a name?" Kristy asked.

"No, we are banished from the land," Eomer said.

"Then can I travel with you?" Kristy asked.

"It is not safe now go," Eomer said helping her onto the horse before turning it back into the correct direction, hitting the horse on the rum watching the girl unwillingly go toward his distant home.

* * *

><p>"Seriously how can you tell all that from the ground?" Jessica questioned watching Aragorn run over a battle field retelling a story to them.<p>

"Tracks tell more than they appear," Boromir answered watching as Aragorn cam to a pause looking out toward the fields.

"Hide," Aragorn ordered as they hide listening to the approaching hooves and the neighing of horses. Aragorn suddenly barrels out from hiding to draw the attention of the riders.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn called.

"Rohan?" Jessica asked.

"Home-" Boromir was cut short as an elf voiced the answer.

"Home of the Horse Lords," Legolas interjected. Jessica turned a questioning gaze to Boromir who seemed perplexed by her confusion.

"What business does an elf, men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the leader called coming close to Aragorn as Boromir moved forward.

"Give me you name, horse master and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied with a satisfied grunt.

"This is why I like you best," Jessica whispered to the dwarf causing Gimli to chuckle.

"I would cut off your head dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Eomer said as he dismounted his horse drawing his sword and pointing it at Gimli. Jessica and Legolas both drew their weapons ready to defend their companion. Boromir instantly pushed Jessica's sword down.

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas threatened. The men quickly surrounded Jessica, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas their spears drawn as Aragorn stepped forward ready to make peace.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Glion and Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Aragorn began looking to Boromir as if asking how to say Jessica's introduction.

"I am Boromir and this is Jesse sons of Denethor, Steward of Gondor," Boromir added causing Jessica to look even more confused but not arguing.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king," Aragorn announced.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Eomer answered removing his helmet to stare at Jessica. "Not even his own kin." He motioned for the arms to be placed down, his eyes never peeling off the man standing guard over the dwarf.

"Saurman has poisoned the mind of the king...and claimed lordship over these lands," Eomer said approaching Jessica, Legolas quickly stepping in the way.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Eomer said moving around Legolas, Jessica looked at Boromir who made no move to shield her, taking this as a silent manly challenge she held her head high and held her ground.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive," Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eomer replied causing Jessica to smile in relief looking back to his party only to see their friends and her sister not among them.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly.

"And a young girl?" Jessica asked hopeful.

"They would be small," Aragorn said.

"Only children in your eyes," Boromir added. Eomer bent forward toward Jessica's face causing her to shift from foot to foot.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Eomer said before looking to Boromir with a nod.

"A young girl that looked much like you in the face," Eomer said his eyes turning back to Jessica. "I sent her to Rohan. My sister is watching after her until we can defeat the Uruk's invading our lands."

"And the hobbits?" Boromir asked.

"Dead?" Gimli asked seeing the mournful look enter Eomer's eyes.

"Hasufel! Arod! Aroth! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," Eomer said placing his helmet back upon his head before mounting his horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope," he said before looking back to Jessica once more who was moving to Boromir as if to speak with him. "Your sister is safe in Rohan."

"I will be there soon to collect her," Jessica said.

"We ride north!" Eomer called before his troop rode away into the horizon leaving the group to talk about pairings.

"I know how to ride," Jessica said watching a grin spread over Boromir's face, she scowled at him before climbing upon Arod and pointing him to Aroth.

"You and Gimli can ride together since you have such a humorous side today," Jessica said before looking at Aragorn as if silently pleading with him to ride with her.

"Legolas you ride with Jesse," Aragorn said as he jumped onto the back of Hasufel.

"God damn it," Jessica mumbled as the elf gracefully jumped onto the horses back, his right arm going around her waist holding her firmly as if she would fall.

"I am not a child," she whispered knowing the elf could hear her. "You freaking fairy."

* * *

><p>"Oh please take the fucking rope of him!" Indi cried covering her ears in a failed attempt to block out the dreadful wails of Gollum as he tugged helplessly at the elven rope.<p>

"I don't trust him," Sam called.

"We must do something he will attract attention with all this noise!" Indi yelled.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it!" Gollum cried falling over as he extended an arm out as if for help.

"Take it off us!" Gollum pleaded with Frodo.

"Please!" Indi cried, she felt as if her ears would bleed soon from the annoying sound of Gollum's voice.

"Quiet you! It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket," Sam said looking to Frodo. "Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"I love that plan!" Indi cried happily.

"No that would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum wailed.

"Its not more than you deserve," Sam yelled.

"Maybe he does deserve to die. But not that I see him. I do pity him," Frodo said sadly looking at Gollum.

"Fuck that," Indi said rushing up and covering Frodo's eyes. "You don't see him so no pity, Just let me and Sam take care of it."

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears," Gollum pleaded.

"Don't listen to him," Indi warned her eyes narrowing.

"There is no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo replied.

"We swears...to serve the master...of the precious... We swear on...on...the precious!" Gollum said as he suddenly began to cough. "Gollum! Gollum!"

"Ok thats weird and this isn't smart if you let him come!" Indi tried to reason with the hobbit. "I have a bad feeling."

"The ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word," Frodo said kneeling before Gollum.

"Yes...on the precious...on the precious," Gollum whispered.

"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled as he rushed at the creature. Gollum quickly turns to run up the rocks only to have Sam yank the rope tightly throwing the being back to the ground with a loud crash.

"Get down! I said down!" Sam yelled.

"Get him Sam!" Indi cheered.

"Sam!" Frodo called in horror.

"He is trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep," Sam warned.

"Can we vote?" Indi asked.

"All who hate Gollum and think we should tie him up raise your hands," Indi said as Frodo watched his to companions out vote him. He turned back to Gollum pulling on the rope.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"No," Indi whispered.

"Yes," Gollum answered.

"You've been there before?" Frodo asked.

"Yes?" Gollum answered.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo ordered pulling the rope off of Gollum setting him free.

"Why Frodo Why?" Indi cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I once again apologize for the delay and the possibly large amount of errors toward spelling and english on this chapter. I have been working none stop and am very exhausted but I could not bear disappointing you guys on an update so I would like to inform everyone that I do have a beta reader as of next chapter.<strong>

**The real life _Kristy_ and inspiration for my stories will be checking my sentences and story lines to make sure I'm not being stupid and am not missing anything so let's give her a big thank you ^_^.**

**I would also like to thank all my silent readers who have added me to their favorites list! I hope you guys continue to read my stories and enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS!<strong>

**LittleMsStrawberry**: I know I'm having the issue of Jessica being with someone for the simple fact I'm at like a dead tie between her and Boromir and her and Legolas. You guys are making it difficult! Lol. So for not my intentions with Jessica are going to remain a secret muhaha.

**Erokh:** Well not everyone is going to be fit especially if they really are from out time but I hope you read my author's note and are ready to be reading and editing my stories like you do with my actual books haha ^_^.

**Anja66:** Now the fellowship is even more broken up and what will happen to all the girls? I promise I will try for a faster update but I have so many ideas and I have no idea which ones I should follow. Hopefully the real Kristy will be able to filter out the good and bad ones as she beta reads for me.

**Mary Lauren:** Thank you so much I know from here on out I am going to follow the story line but will probably murder the quotes due to the girls being there in Middle Earth cause now the story is going to be completely different but the same? If that makes sense.

**Metoochocolate:** I hope this wasn't any disappointment too! I am glad you liked the final chapter and hope this book is just as good.

**PatonxJulia:** You just had to change your mind lol. Now I'm stumped lol well at least I have something to plot over while I am working my long hours.

**Lady Demiya:** Thank you so much for your review as I have said and I am taking your advice and getting that beta reader ^_^.


	3. Fangorn Forest: Part One

**Author's Note: Alright guys! My boss was awesome and gave me father's day off so what better way to celebrate than to work on this filler chapter while I work on the actual long chapter of Fangorn forest! **

**Also let's give a big round of applause to my beta reader Erokh a.k.a the one the only AMAZING KRISTY that you all love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Fangorn Forest**

**Part One**

Jessica could not help the anger that she felt boil inside her until her eyes fell upon the scene of the battle field where the fires were now burnt out. Gimli quickly fell from the horse in sadness he made his way to the fire pits instantly inspecting them with his axe, picking through. Legolas pulled their horse to a stop and dismounted before turning to Jessica. He extended his arms up to her as if to help he dismount causing a chuckle to erupt from Boromir as he dismounted.

"I can get down on my own," Jessica said looking at the fire pits, her eyes moving to Aragorn as he wondered around the encampment.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said pulling a small belt from the fires with his axe. Jessica moved to his side before looking over to Aragorn who began to pace in a circle before kicking a helmet and screaming to the skies. Falling to his knees he stared at the ground in an almost helpless state.

"Hiro hyn hidh...ab'wanath," Legolas whispered into the fires his head bowed as he too was saddened by the thought of the hobbits were no longer in this world.

"They crawled...Their hands were bound," Aragorn said looking at the indentions upon the earth rising to his feet following the tracks, finding a cut piece of rope.

"Their bonds were cut," he said holding onto the rope as he moved around the camp site, followed by his companions.

"They ran over here. They were followed," Aragorn said noticing another pair of tracks.

"Boromir you need to teach me this," Jessica whispered following their leader.

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." Aragorn said coming to the edge of Fangorn forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Is that bad?" Jessica asked looking at the woods.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"What is wrong with Fangorn forest?" Jessica asked as the other shifted from foot to foot before turning to look at her.

"This is a dangerous forest. In the Ent Moot there is water that makes the trees come to life," Legolas answered.

"Why is that scary?" Jessica asked.

"The trees move about as well as other creatures that have grown from the water," Legolas answered causing Jessica to take a set back to take in the information and the fact they were about to enter this supposedly dangerous place.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god please make the little creature slow down!" Indi cried as she tripped over yet another rock tumbling down toward the edge of the marshes.<p>

"See? See? We've led you out! Hurry hobbitses. hurry! Very lucky we find you," Gollum said motioning toward the Marshes where Mount Doom over looked. Sam walked next to Gollum causing the creature to shrink away.

"Nice Hobbit," he whispered as Sam stepped forward his foot sinking into the bog.

"It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp," Sam yelled in horror, thinking they were at a dead end.

"A swamp, yes yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come hobbits! Come! We go quickly," Gollum called causing Indi to glare in frustration.

"For the millionth time! I am not a fucking hobbit! I'm the tallest out of all of you!" she yelled at the creature whose eyes turned down to her feet.

"Your feet is the same as ours though precious," Gollum answered. Frodo quickly stepped in the fire range of any object indi could possibly throw at the poor being.

"I found it," Gollum said entering the marshes unaware of the evil thoughts running through Indi's mind. "I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

"You know what for something cut off from the world you are pretty smart," Indi said with a thoughtful look before glancing around and grinning.

"Hey Gollum do you have children?" she asked.

"No childrenses for us precious," Gollum said giving Indi a confused gaze as Indi frowned.

"Why?" Frodo asked Indi.

"Well I was thinking that by so weird twist of Fate this would be Jessica's great grand father or something," Indi answered.

"That would be Kristy's as well then," Frodo answered as Gollum seemed completely bored with the choice of topic.

"No...I've come to the conclusion that Jessica broke into a hospital one night and stole Kristy for her sister," Indi said with a firm nod.

"Why don't you like Jessica?" Frodo asked.

"She is the essence of pure evil," Indi answered in a deadly voice as if conjured from the dark lord himself.

"I don't think she is evil," Sam said.

"Shut up," Indi grumbled moving around Frodo in despair. "I hate this place."

"I hate this place," Sam huffed as Gollum gave a questioning gaze at Indi. "It's too quiet. There's been no sight or sound of a bird for two days!"

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are precious," Gollum whispers wondering around the small group as they stop to rest. He finally locates a worm and grabs hold of it eating it quickly.

"Here," Frodo said pulling out some Lembas bread and tossing it to the creature.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" Gollum asked excitedly taking the bread and watching Indi eat it slowly. He took a bite before falling over onto the ground screaming in pain and spitting it out.

"It tries to choke us! We can't eat hobbit food! We must starve!" Gollum cried in anguish.

"It's not hobbit food!" Indi yelled.

"Well, starve! Good riddance!" Sam said.

"Oh cruel hobbitses. It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die," Gollum said looking to Frodo. "Not like master, Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us...it never lets go."

"Get away from him!" Indi yelled jumping to her feet moving toward Gollum as his hand reached out toward Frodo.

"Don't touch me!" Frodo ordered.

* * *

><p>"Rider approaches!" a guard called as another rushed to his side to see what horse came toward them.<p>

"An Elf!" the second called watching the girl ride through the gates as Kristy clumsily fell off the horse. With a sigh of relief and an aching butt she laid on the ground as guards quickly surrounded her.

"Name elf," the man ordered causing Kristy to sit up excitedly looking around for an elf that perhaps she knew. Hoping it would be Arwen to the rescue she was sad to find only legs clad in leather.

"Name elf," the guard ordered again. Kristy craned her head back to look at the man questioningly.

"You mean me?" she asked.

"Aye did I not address you?" the man asked as a decaying green human with greasy black hair followed by a blonde woman made their way to them.

"I'm not an elf," Kristy answered.

"You bare the symbols of the elves," the man said as the blonde woman quickly moved toward here her eyes starring at the horse behind the girl.

"Kristy," Kristy answered as the woman kneeled on the ground before her staring her in the eyes as if searching her soul.

"My dear friend! Welcome! Your journey must have been hard on you!" the girl finally cried as she lunged herself at the human.

"Eomer sent you did he not?" she whispered into Kristy's ear as she helped the girl to her feet, turning to stare at the men who remained with a shocked stare.

"I was unaware that you have elf friends," Wormtongue answered.

"She is half elven from..." Eowyn said looking to Kristy to fill in the blank.

"Rivendell. Man that trip was tough! Elrond made it seem like a shorter distance," Kristy said, quickly picking up that something was wrong in this village.

"Well I suggest you two should go inside before the King finds out about this sudden appearance and will call to see your friend. Saurman has many spies," Wormtongue said moving to walk back up the flight of steps toward the great hall.

"Thank you," Kristy whispered as the men dispersed. Eowyn now turning a burning gaze on the young girl before her.

"Who are you and why do you have my brother's horse?" she asked.

"Kristy. I really am from Rivendell...well not really but if I were to say a home I would pick Rivendell over Gondor," Kristy answered in a ramble of trying to make sense of her situation without making herself sound insane.

"So you are half elven?" Eowyn asked.

"No, human. I just have friends in Rivendell," Kristy answered as Eowyn moved closer to the girl as if t size her up.

"And why do you have my brother's horse?" she asked.

"Me and my party. I was with two hobbits, they disappeared in the battle and I could not find them when your brother found me. He told me to come here because it was to dangerous. My brother is going to come soon," Kristy answered hopefully.

"Brother?" Eowyn asked as she turned toward the steps.

"Well...yeah...she-I mean he and Boromir were fighting off a bunch of Uruk-hai when we were kidnapped. They told us they were killed, but I still hope she-I mean he is alive," Kristy said blushing at her mistakes.

"You have been through a great deal. Please forgive my rudeness, but I had to ask. Things have been most ill here lately and I have no trust in anyone since my cousin died and my brother was sent away," Eowyn confessed.

They walked through the castle toward Eowyn's room when Kristy took notice that the weird man from before was following them closely.

"Why is he always near you?" she asked.

"Wormtongue is always watching me. He desires me," Eowyn said with a disgusting tone as they closed the door to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A nice filler chapter for the huge gap I had originally left! But not to worry Another longer one will be coming up eventually!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

**Hiro hyn hidh...ab 'wanath**... May they find peace in death

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**LittleMsStrawberry**: Aw thank you but my stories could be so much better well my fanfictions if I were to take the time to actual write them like I do with my books but everyone knows Lord of the Rings so I don't take the time and I also do my chapters normally within an hours span so there are all of mistakes as well as grammatical errors probably with both of the languages I use through the story. But thank you so much for enjoying my writing and no I do not think you are a stalker! I wrote my profile for people to read. I need to write more but I don't quite know what to write.

**MeXYou:** Thank you so much for the wonderful review ^_^. I am so glad you can go to Middle Earth with my stories! I hope you like this Filler Chapter.

**MaryLauren:** I intended Boromir to be the only friend and sole being Jessica likes but everyone is so in love with her character which is something I did not intend that I have to reconstruct her whole character lol. She was suppose to be just the boring one that no one noticed buttttt you guys love her so I must fix her lol. I know what I'm going to do I hope you guys don't hate me!

**PatonxJulia:** Well I think I've come up with an idea that can make everyone happy but may possibly cause everyone to either love Jessica more or hate her more I am not quite sure but I foresee lots of drama in the future for this character.

**Erokh:** And the filler chapter you asked for! I hope that you like it! Yeah I know you met Wormtongue but you won't get the full effect until next chapter muhahaha! or excuse me I mean KUKUKUKU


	4. Fangorn Forest: Part Two

**Author's Note: Ok without further ado I am posting this without my beta reader because she is busy having a life which means bum bum bum graduation! We are proud of you EROKH! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Fangorn Forest: Part Two**

Jessica followed Aragorn between Legolas and Boromir as Boromir wished to be behind the group incase of an attack, Legolas Jessica knew was simply trying to keep an eye on her for her safety which pissed her off more than anything. She watched Gimli stray from the group her mind screaming in panic believing that a large enemy may come an crush the tough little dwarf.

Gimli bent close to a leaf rubbing his fingers over it before pulling it toward his mouth a spitting onto the ground in disgust causing Jessica to walk over to him.

"What is it?" she whispered looking around constantly on edge, she felt as if she were in a horror movie and that she would undoubtably be the dumb virgin blonde to die first.

"Orc blood," Gimli grumbled watching a Boromir approached the obviously uneasy girl, clamping his hand upon her shoulder causing her to jump into Gimli. Together to two tripped over one another until together the human and dwarf fell into a heap upon the ground.

"I am so sorry Gimli," Jessica whispered trying to laugh it off.

"It's alright lad," Gimli laughed as Jessica crawled off him, rising to her feet extending her arm down to help the man she caused to fall over to his own feet. She smiled at Gimli if there was anyone she felt comfortable around now, it was this little dwarf who had yet to treat her any different than when he first met her.

"Perhaps we should pick up the pace," Boromir said as something in the forest creaked and groaned causing Jessica to nod quickly rushing back over to Aragorn, getting close to Legolas touching the elf's back. Her eyes never leaving his bow and quiver.

"Hey Legolas," Jessica whispered, the elf glanced over his shoulder to look at her as the ground moved through the forest, his silent acknowledgement that he had heard her and was now listening.

"Legolas?" Jessica whispered again determined to make the elf vocally acknowledge her, in her time it was rude maybe in the world it was normal.

"Aye?" Legolas finally replied seeing the girl was pushing further onto him, he raised an eyebrow not believing she was scared after the large band of Uruk-hai her and Boromir single handedly took out before losing the hobbits and Kristy.

"Can we switch weapons?" Jessica asked causing the elf to raise his eyebrows in a most amused way.

"Why would I switch you a bow for a sword?" Legolas asked finally noticing the girl was not intently touching him but his bow.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn whispered interrupting the debate over weapons between the two, causing Boromir to come to inspect.

"I have not seen these before," he admitted looking around as Gimli pulled his axe in close to him as he too glanced around.

"The air is close in here," Gimli said causing Jessica to move away from Legolas and his bow and rushing to Aragorn and Boromir.

"Ok Gimli is freaking out and you two are staring at dirt," she whispered into Boromir's ear as the two rose up to continue on the path the hobbits were taking. Legolas moved around them listening to the trees bending, moaning, shaking and vibrating.

"This forest is old...very old. Full of memory...and anger..." Legolas whispered his eyes growing sad as Jessica and Gimli pulled their weapons upon the sound of a deep groan.

"Anger?" Jessica exclaimed as she pressed her back to Gimli's the best she could considering the height difference.

"What is that?" Jessica questioned jumping at the sound of groaning again only fainter. Gimli moved in time with her both very much paranoid.

"Gimli, Jesse lower your weapons," Aragorn ordered.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas explained.

"Oh..." Gimli whispered looking around before dropping his axe back into its holder.

"This is like some freaking Alice in Wonderland shit. Is there a white rabbit too?" Jessica scoffed reluctantly lowering her sword.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas said unsure of Jessica's statement he chose to ignore it as most of the group became accustomed to doing when she rambled about nothing.

"Talking trees?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"What do trees have to talk about?" Gimli asked.

"What drugs are the elves taking?" Jessica questioned.

"Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli laughed.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas," Legolas suddenly said moving ahead of the group, his eyes scanning the forest.

"Ok that isn't fair! Speak a language we all speak," Jessica complained.

"I agree with the lad here," Gimli said.

"Sh..." Boromir said watching the seriousness enter Aragorn's face as he moved to Legolas' side to peer at the surrounding forest.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn whispered Legolas continued to gaze into the forest his eyes following an object unseen by the rest before turning to Aragorn and the others his face completely serious.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn ordered.

"Who is the white wizard?" Jessica whispered as everyone drew their weapons, Jessica pulling out her sword before looking to Boromir who was prepared to fight like the day with the Uruk-hai. It seemed so long ago now.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said as they quickly jumped forward, Jessica following behind them as the group was engulfed in a white light. Jessica's mind screaming she died and this was the white light to the world behind this maybe the light home. Suddenly her sword heated up causing her to drop it, she could hear her friend's dropping their weapons as well as Legolas' arrow being shattered upon impact.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits?" the voice within the light asked causing Aragorn to step forward as if prepared to fist fight.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn ordered then the light faded and from the brightness stepped forth Gandalf in robes of white.

"It can not be," Aragorn said in disbelief.

"You fell," Boromir whispered.

"How?" Jessica questioned.

"forgive me," Legolas whispered bowing his head.

"I mistook you for Saurman," he said as Gandalf smiled at the group.

"I am Saurman. Or rather, Saurman as he should have been," Gandalf said moving toward the group.

* * *

><p>"So...you are from Rivendell? But you are not elven born?" Eowyn asked hoping to get the story line of the girl who clearly appeared elven before her.<p>

"Yes, I am one hundred percent human," Kristy said with a shrug of her shoulders as the two sat at the dinning hall eating, the door suddenly opened and in walked a withered old man with Wormtongue on his arm.

"Who is that?" Kristy asked looking at the man wearing a crown upon his head.

"The King of Rohan. Theoden and he is my uncle," Eowyn announced, her eyes turning back to her plate unable to stare at the man who seemed nothing more than a ghost of his former self.

"How old is he?" Kristy whispered.

"Not a day over forty-five," Eowyn replied sadly causing Wormtongue to look in the girl's direction which in turn Kristy narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"I think he is doing something to your uncle," Kristy answered watching the man bend to the King's ear and begin whispering quickly to him.

"That we have no doubt but he is the ear of the King and while his mind is clouded Wormtongue is able to poison his mind," Eowyn said taking a bite of her meat.

"Don't worry," Kristy said patting the girls hand. "My si-brother is on his way. He will help your uncle and put a stop this all this."

"I am afraid a single sibling will not help my people. He has exiled Eomer my brother and his followers from this land. He will do the same to you and your brother if you step forth," Eowyn answered causing Kristy to turn her head and look out the window. Praying her sister was alive and truly on her way.

"Eowyn can I ask you something?" Kristy asked.

"Of course," Eowyn said with a smile more than glad to answer her questions for once in comparison to the ones she had been asking previously.

"How far is Gondor from here? Is it close to Rivendell?" Kristy asked.

"Gondor is our bothering land just beyond the mountains no more than a few days ride but Rivendell is much further away. At least a few months," Eowyn said curiosity sparking in her eyes at the two completely different places to want to know information about.

"I need to go to Gondor...but I would like to send a message to Rivendell," Kristy said.

"Why Gondor?" Eowyn asked sad to hear the girl was already wishing to depart from her city.

"My brother has protection in those lands. I think if he were to go anywhere it would be there, I just plan to go there just in case," Kristy said.

"Would he think you were not here?" Eowyn asked.

"I do not know but I would like to know. If he is not there then I would like to return to Rivendell because that means he is no longer among us," Kristy said through tear filled eyes.

"You are welcome here under the protection of Rohan," Eowyn whispered.

"I know it means nothing considering our current outlook but at least you won't have to travel," she quickly added.

"My best friend is somewhere on the way to Mount Doom," Kristy replied.

"I would like to find her and help her finish the quest of our fellowship despite how broken it may be," she said catching the eyes of Wormtongue.

"I heard tales of the fellowships demise at Amon Hen," Wormtongue said over the table, causing Kristy to glare at the man.

"Well perhaps then you would like to know at least three of the members are still on their quest," Kristy said in annoyance toward the man that was probably going to piss her off more than Elrohir.

"Impossible," Wormtongue scoffed.

"How is it you have heard news over this battle when I have not? Have you heard of such news my King?" Eowyn asked looking to Theoden.

"News travels fast to the ears of men, not to those of women," Wormtongue retorted before bending close to the King to whisper into his ear.

"Hn...ah...yes...yes..." the King mumbled his head inclining to appear as if he were to fall a sleep all to soon, causing Kristy to wonder how much longer this man had to live.

"I must go to Gondor," she whispered to Eowyn.

"Can it not wait just a few more days?" Eowyn asked not wanting to be along in the hollow castle anymore, enjoying her company while she had it.

"Then I must send a letter to my friend Arwen," Kristy replied sadly she did not want to remain here but she did not know anyone in Gondor. Who was she to report to saying that she knew Jesse or Boromir without being called a liar.

"Then let us go to write that letter," Eowyn said with a grim smile rising from her seat, glaring over her shoulder to Wormtongue before the two exiting the dining hall to enter the village to find a place where Kristy could write.

* * *

><p>"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam cried.<p>

"Oh my god!" Indi screamed jumping back onto Frodo.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights!" Gollum said moving through the marshes.

"What not the lights?" Indi asked looking at the torches.

"It is a bad light," Gollum hissed looking to Indi as Frodo slipped his foot accidentally into the water.

"Careful now! Or hobbits go down t join the dead ones...and light little candles of their own," Gollum replied.

"So the candles represent death?" Indi asked.

"Tall hobbit is smart," Gollum answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Well fuck you too Gollum," Indi whispered pushing past the creature failing to notice the foot he extended out to trip, turning quickly she grabbed a hold of Frodo pulling him into the waters with her. Together the two tumbled into the marshes watching as the bodies see to gravitate towards them. Their arms reaching out and grabbing hold of them, Frodo pulling Indi closer to him as if he were some form of protection for her as she screams her lungs out under the water.

Suddenly a hand extends into the water pulling the two out, Frodo looked around in confusion as Sam continued to cry his name over and over.

"Don't follow the lights," Gollum hissed to Indi narrowing his eyes.

"I did-Its was-No- But- Frodo!" Indi cried seeing the disapproving looks on the hobbit's faces as Gollum smirked evilly at her.

"Gollum thank you," Frodo said shaking his head at Indi who hung her mouth open in shock as the blame was placed upon her shoulders.

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

Aragorn, nad no ennas... Aragorn, something's out there

Man cenich... What do you see?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**Metoochocolate:** I am sorry for the delay but that was the point of the filler chapter haha. Its going to start getting more intense with our characters soon! I hope you are ready for the Battle of Helm's Deep!

**LittleMsStrawberry:** Not at all I've had some reviewers love my work so much they actually are looking into reading my non fanfictions ^_^. So I'm glad you enjoy my writings and hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought it was need to add a little random humor with the author and the characters for a second so here we go.<strong>

**Edward:** How are we liking the story?

**Kristy: **Why is it that I get stuck with the safety net?

**Indi:** Fuck that I wanna switch with Kristy.

**Jessica:** I'm going to die aren't I?

**Edward: **Complain, whine, blah blah blah can't you guys be happy that we have awesome reviewers?

**Kristy:** Not if I die!

**Indi:** I vote we kill of Jess.

**Jessica:** Fuck you everyone likes my character the best.

**Kristy: **No they like me.

**Edward:**_ *shaking head*_ How about we put it to a vote then? As a little fun to the story.

**Let me know which of my OC character's you guys like the best to settle my little comic relief if you feel like it if not then I will still update cause you guys are amazing!**


	5. Passages

**Author's Note: Ok after the long awaited chapter I have finally completed it. I am sorry for the delay and for the mistake on Theoden's age. I was tired and writing two stories at once and I put the wrong age! Forgive me! Now everyone should yell at my bosses to give me more days off so I can update faster!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**Possible romance or cuteness that may piss some of you off soooooo bare with me and know there are reasons for what I write lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Passages**

"The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum announced as he shielded himself behind a close by rock, causing Indi to cock an eyebrow at the creature.

"Oh save us. My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," Sam whispered looking upon the Black Gate.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does. Master says so," Gollum whispered.

"Please, you are brown nosing," Indi replied with a sneer making sure to wedge herself between Frodo and Gollum.

"I did," Frodo replied.

"How many are there?" Indi asked looking at the orcs walking back and forth upon the top of the gates.

"I do not know," Frodo replied watching as the horn sounded and the trolls at the top of the gate started to pull it open.

"Look the gate! It's opening! I can see a way down!" Sam replied shifting forward on the rock only to have it give way his foot accidentally wrapping around Indi and pulling her down the rock slope with him.

"Sam! Indi!" Frodo cried rushing down the side to help them.

"Master!" Gollum called out as two Easterling guards noticed the dust and moving rubble. They walk toward the rocky slop to investigate only to find it empty. They return to their groups when Frodo throws the elven cloaks off them he turned to the two.

"I do not ask you or Indi to come with me," Frodo said quickly.

"I know, Mr Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there," Sam grumbled.

"I'm going to help you finish this Frodo," Indi replied.

"Ready?" Frodo asked.

"Right before the door closes?" Indi asked watching the gate slowly shift close.

"Now!" Frodo yelled as all three began to make a run for it when a pair of arms outreached grabbing a hold of Frodo and pulling him back. Sam and Indi noticed only causing them to turn quickly.

"No! No! No, master! They catch you!" Gollum cried holding onto Frodo as if his life depended on this simple action. Indi turned narrowing her eyes pushing Frodo and Gollum apart.

"I don't like you. There is something off about you! And that's saying something!" Indi said quickly, causing both hobbits to look to the young girl in shock the only hatred she had ever shown was toward the human gender confused girl, Jessica.

"They catch you! Don't take it to him. He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it!" Gollum said moving toward Indi as if she were Sauron himself. Took up a defense position as Indi looked ready to pound her fist against his head. With a huff she turned her back to the creature to look back at the gate towering over them from afar.

"Ready!" Indi called ignoring the creature as the three companions set up to run once more only to have Gollum jump back onto Frodo.

"No! There's another way! More secret. A dark way!" Gollum insisted drawing all eyes to him.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?' Frodo asked.

"Because he is the spawn of...Satan is to nice... I'm going to say Jessica," Indi retorted.

"Because master did not ask," Gollum said ignoring Indi.

"He's up to something," Sam replied.

"Seriously Frodo if me and Sam agree then you know something is up with this replica of Jessica's future self," Indi replied with a gesture of her arm toward the creature.

"Why do you insult someone who takes care of your?" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you saying there is another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked ignoring Indi and Sam as they were now at each other's throats.

"She doesn't take care of me!" Indi replied.

"Oh really? From the spoiled rotten pair you and her sister are, I would even dare to call you ungrateful!" Sam answered.

"Yes, there's a path. And some stairs...and then...a tunnel," Gollum replied.

"Fuck that! No tunnels!" Indi yelled as she joined back into the conversation that determined the fate of her life.

"Why no tunnels?" Sam asked in a taunting tone.

"Oh well geee cause I have seen one to many horror movies!" Indi said moving her hands up and down with her sword doing the classic horror tones of any slasher film. "The girl always dies first."

"He's led us this far, Sam. Indi." Frodo said his eyes moving over his companions as the gates came to a close. Indi could not contain the twitch the broke through her eye as she watched the creature stroke Frodo's cloak.

"Mr. Frodo, no." Sam argued.

"You know the virgin dies first...have either of you had sex?" Indi questioned causing them to give her a most evil look.

"He's been true to his word," Frodo said ignoring Indi as he has done so often.

"No..." Sam whispered once more.

"Lead the way, Smeagol," Frodo whispered.

"Good Smeagol always help," Gollum answered causing Indi and Sam to stare in disbelief at Frodo as the group was led away from the gates.

"He wants us to die," Indi whispered.

* * *

><p>Kristy followed Eowyn toward the Golden Hall where the King of Rohan sat upon his throne in a deathly looking state. Eowyn knelt before him with pleading eyes.<p>

"My lord, your son...he is dead. My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" Eowyn asked

"Oh he must have died sometime in the night. What tragedy for the King...to lose his only son and heir," Grima whispered snaking his way around the King to stare at the two girls.

"What are you his pet?" Kristy scoffed in disgust. Eowyn turned from her father like figure, tears in her eyes and she ran from the hall. Kristy watched her leave before rushing after her while looking over her shoulder, noticing Grima too was going back into the shadows.

"Eowyn?" Kristy whispered coming into the bed chamber where her dead cousin lie. She looked so helpless she could not help but feel sorry for the girl before her.

"I understand his passing is hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you," Grima said walking into the room glancing in the direction of Kristy who sat in the corner glaring at him as if wishing for him to combust.

"Leave us alone, snake!" Eowyn shouted jumping from Grima as his hand touched hers. Kristy jumped to her feet as well knowing she could not fight she hoped that the simple gesture would keep the sneaky little man away from them.

"Oh but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoke to the darkness..." Grima said walking toward Eowyn. "In the bitter watches of the night..." Kristy watched carefully circling around the bed to get closer to Eowyn.

"When all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bowers closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in..." his hand reaching out to pet her cheek, Eowyn closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. His hand drifting toward her throat causing Kristy's to wrinkle he nose.

"Eowyn!" Kristy yelled moving forward, Grima's eyes flickering to the young human just as two guards came in the room.

"So fair. So cold. Like a morning of pale spring... still clinging to winter's chill," he whispered watching as the men covered Kristy's face, she began thrashing and kicking. Eowyn looked to him before following his eyes over her shoulder.

"Your words are poison," she spat stepping away from him and toward Kristy.

"Very well...Take the girl under suspicions of killing the King's son," Grima yelled.

"Release her," Eowyn shouted as Kristy was dragged from the room.

"King has ordered her to be locked away till noon tomorrow where she will be hung for the murder of Theoden's son!" Grima countered without another word Kristy was hauled off into the darkness of the castle to be chained away to await her impending death.

* * *

><p>Entering the city of Rohan, Jessica could not help but wonder how completely different each of these people were, she could only imagine how Gondor must look in comparison to the words Boromir told her. They came to the stairs causing Jessica's jaw to drop, she was not ready to climb just to meet with an ill King.<p>

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli huffed as they began the ascend up the stairs.

"I think you guys have way to much time to exercise," Jessica huffed from the back of the group, Legolas walking extremely slow behind to keep company with her. Three men greeted them at the entrance of the hall.

"I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," Hama said as the company seemed uneasy by this request. Looking to one another they released their weapons, the men's eyes lingering over Jessica who glance to Gandalf who motioned for them to move forward.

"Your staff," Hama stated moving to stand before Gandalf once more motioning to the staff that the wizard held.

"Hmmm...you would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf questioned. Jessica's brow drew together as she stood next to Gandalf looking at him confused. Hama turned and led them toward the King while Gandalf gave her a sly wink. They entered upon a most unusual scene of an old wither King on his throne with a greenish looking man in his ear.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," Grima whispered.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late...Theoden King," Gandalf called as the fellowship seemed to spread out slightly, Jessica following Boromir.

"He is not welcome," Grima whispered.

"Why should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his eyes drifting over to Grima as if in question of his own words.

"What's wrong with him?" Jessica whispered to Boromir glancing over her shoulder noticing the inclosing guards.

"I do not know but stay close. Something is to happen," Boromir whispered in her ear, his eyes traveling to Legolas who was intently watching the guards around them.

"A just question, my liege," Grima announced as she moved toward Gandalf. "Late is the hour...in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

"Boromir..." Jessica whispered watching the men draw in closer.

"Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," Grima hisses toward the wizard before him.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death...to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf defends raising his staff close to Grima's face. Cowering away from the wizard in shock, his eyes move over the group settling on Jessica.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff," he yelled moving away from them. The group of guards fall in attacking the fellowship, Boromir shoving Jessica out of the way as a guard moves between them.

"Boromir!" Jessica yelled turning to miss the blade flying by her body, she quickly swung her arm out to punch the man, her knuckles connecting with the armor on his chest. She could hear the cracking as her mouth hung open in pain. Boromir quickly rushed to her side taking the man out instantly.

"Mother fucker!" Jessica screamed in pain watching as Legolas do backhanded punch to an oncoming guard without a sign of pain.

"I have to train you in hand to hand combat next," Boromir laughed clapping a hand upon Jessica's shoulder. Gandalf moves up the stairs toward Theoden as Hama decides to trust the group and holds back his guards.

"Theoden...son of Thengel...togo long have you sat in the Shadows," Gandalf whispered. Grima instantly tries to move away catching Jessica's attention, Gimli had him pinned under his heavy foot.

"I'd stay still if I were you," Gimli warned.

"I would listen to him. You know dwarves have no patience," Jessica laughed causing a smirk to move over Gimli's face.

"Hearken to me! I release you...from the spell," Gandalf whispered toward Theoden holding his hand up while closing his eyes. A loud laughter suddenly erupted from the silent King causing jessica to jump into the Legolas who seemed to magically appear behind her. Gandalf opened his eyes to watch the King.

"You have no power here...Gandalf the Grey," the King spat.

"I draw you, Saurman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf yelled as he thrusted his staff toward, Theoden is thrown back into his throne with a great amount of unseen force.

"Wait," Aragorn said causing Jessica to look to the ranger to find him holding onto a blonde girl trying to reach the man. It must be her father, Jessica finally concluded.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" the King yelled.

"You did not kill me...you will not kill him!" Gandalf said as he moved closer to Theoden.

"Rohan is mine!" Theoden shouted his voice somewhat different.

"What the hell is he possessed?" Jessica screamed.

"Be gone!" Gandalf yelled pushing his staff against Theoden just as the King lunged at him sending the man back into his chair, slumping. Eowyn wiggled out of Aragorn's grasp and rushed toward the King as his face seemed to magically changed back to his self, eyes clearing.

"I know your face...Eowyn. Eowyn...Gandalf?" Theoden whispered as his eyes roamed over the people before him.

"I am so confused," Jessica whispered.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said with a smile as Theoden shakily rose to his feet taking in his free air.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden whispered looking at the people more intently now before down to his hands stoking them.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better...if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said as Hama came forth with the King's sword. Theoden took the sword from the man before him and lifted it high into the air, as his gaze turned to Grima.

"I've only served you, my lord," Grima called as Gimli released him, the man crawling away from him backwards.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden shouted moving quickly toward the traitor.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima begged.

"You should kill him," Jessica whispered having a bad vibe from this man. Theoden raised the sword above Grima's head prepared to kill him. Aragorn suddenly rushed forward holding onto the King's wrist to stop him.

"No my lord! No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood as been spilt on his account," Aragorn whispered to the King. Aragorn turned toward Grima extending his hand to the man only to have him spit on the offering and scramble to his feet. Pushing past all the guards.

"Told you to kill him," Jessica hissed her eyes narrowing.

"Hail, Theoden King!" the crowd screams as every bows before the King, Theoden's eyes coming to land upon Jessica.

"I've seen your face," Theoden whispered moving toward her, Eowyn too peering at the girl her eyes widening as a smile spread across her face.

"You must be Jesse!" she exclaimed happily rushing to the man before. Jessica rose to her feet in confusion as the woman suddenly grew stunned.

"Oh my! Kristy is in holding!" Eowyn yelled turning with Jessica's hand in hers and rushing out of the room with her.

"Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout," Kristy softly sang as she clanked her chains together while hanging from the ground in the dungeon like chamber.

"Kristy?" Jessica called.

"Oh my god! I am going insane," Kristy cried out to herself as tears slowly filled her eyes. Her mind would not stop playing the horrible ways in which Grima would probably kill her tomorrow.

"I think she is in this one," Eowyn's voice rang out.

"Who the fuck would put her here?" Jessica yelled.

"Grima said she killed my cousin," Eowyn replied as the heavy wooden door swung open, crashing into the wall. Kristy hissed in pain as her eyes attempted to readjust to the light. Her eyes met the blue ones of her sister causing the young girl to cry out in happiness.

"What'ca doin?" Jessica asked walking up to her sister with a huge grin on her face as Kristy dangled two feet from the ground before.

"Oh you know just hanging around waiting on your slow ass to let me down!" Kristy yelled swinging her feet in hopes of hitting her sibling.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Jessica questioned holding her index finger up for Kristy to gaze at s she drew in closer.

"No!" Kristy cried suddenly trying to swing away when Jessica began to mercilessly tickle her sides until Eowyn released the girl. Rising to her feet Kristy glared at her sister but could not help the relief that flooded over her.

"I thought you were dead!" Kristy cried. She flung herself at her sister hugging her tightly.

"Come let us find you rooms. Theoden will wish to speak with you and your companions tomorrow when all is lighter," Eowyn replied without looking at the happy reunion as she suddenly missed her own brother.

* * *

><p>Jessica roamed through the halls of Rohan when she came across Aragorn sitting outside staring off into the darkness.<p>

"Aragorn?" Jessica asked causing the ranger to turn to her, acknowledging the woman with a nod.

"Still in the men's ware?" he asked with a grin.

"You guys treat me better when I wear them," Jessica replied coming to sit next to him.

"I understand though I have not acted different toward you," Aragorn said earning a disbelieving look from Jessica.

"What do you think will happen?" Jessica asked suddenly worry lacing her voice.

"We are going to go to war," Aragorn replied.

"Where can I send my sister?" Jessica asked.

"To keep her safe...These lands are dangerous now," Aragorn replied looking to the girl who was now staring at the darkness herself.

"She has to leave. Rivendell is to far I've looked at the maps of this world. Gondor is close but I do not have the say in sending someone from the fellowship with her," Jessica replied.

"You wish for me to order Boromir with her to Gondor?" Aragorn questioned his eyebrow raising in shock.

"Please," Jessica said turning to leave the man to think her words over unaware of the pair of human ears listening in on their conversation. Walking back to her room she listened to the noises around her when from the silence came the foot falls of another. Quickly approaching her, she turned to find Boromir pushing his hand against her mouth and shoving her into a near by wall, his eyes cold.

"You want me to return to Gondor when we are on the brink of war?" Boromir questioned. Jessica gave a nod as he lowered his hand from her face while staring her down.

"You are from Gondor. You have say there. You can have her locked in the dungeon or something to keep her safe. Send help here so that we can finish quickly," Jessica replied.

"Have you forgotten your a woman?" Boromir questioned in anger moving closer to Jessica.

"No but it doesn't matter!" Jessica yelled narrowing her eyes.

"I'll take her in the morning if you do something for me," Boromir replied his hand sliding to the back of Jessica's neck causing her to quickly pull back.

"What?" she asked her voicing now shaking.

"I want your word you will not get hurt," Boromir whispered bending down and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh my god! Please love me now! Because you may hate me later haha! I know this took me forever to update but look at how long this chapter was woohooo! I didn't have my beta reader today because my computer is about to die so please bare with me guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**LittleMsStrawberry:** Well I hope that you of all people like the ending to this chapter! You never know till you post if you do end up writing let me know I will be sure to read it!

**Lady Demiya:** Yeah no I messed up when you wrote this review I was like did I really then I went to my book I'm writing and my character who is in his forties is now in his sixties I was like oh my god! Yeah I am carrying it out until ROTK :) I hope you liked this chapter.

**MaryLauren:** Everyone seems to like Jess so I gave her a little romance for all her stress in this chapter! I hope that you like it!

**Erokh:** Theoden is her uncle silly! Yeah don't put to much past Indi come on now I thought everyone figured that out by now!

**PatonxJulia:** lol everyone has said Jessica so far I am so shocked I was expecting to have Kristy or Indi plastered everywhere! Sorry for the delay on the update! I hope this long chapter makes up for it!


	6. Rohan

**Author's Note: Wow just positive reviews for the BoromirxJessica scene I'm glad that you guys liked it so much ^_^. I hope you like this chapter takes everyone by surprise I am trying to add some drama. FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Rohan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**If you love Indi she will not be in this chapter my apologizes!**

**Romance and drama!**

**Seriousness and Humor**

**Don't hate me or Jessica!**

* * *

><p>Morning rose over Rohan in a quite fashion as all villagers awoke to begin their daily errands and chores all the while, Kristy remained in Jessica's bed sleeping soundly. Jessica sitting in the window starring down at the stables watching as a horse was prepared for two riders. The door creaked open as Boromir came in, with a smug grin his face. She narrowed her eyes before looking at Kristy which he followed her gaze almost questioningly.<p>

"Does she not sleep in her own chambers?" Boromir asked in concern.

"She has not slept by herself since our parents passing," Jessica replied rising to her feet strolling over to her little sister. With a sad smile she quickly grabbed her wrists and ankles binding them tightly, grabbing hold of a cloth she wrapped it around her head causing the sleeping girl to wake up.

"Wh-th-m-mu-" Kristy screamed through her gaze as her eyes narrowed dangerously on her sister. Jessica looked at her sympatetically before rolling her toward the edge of the bed, glad for once her sister has fallen asleep in her traveling attire.

"This is the only way to get her to go willingly," Jessica said as Boromir seemed unsure of how to assist this current situation, when suddenly the door flung open revealing Legolas and Gimli looking far to stunned at Jessica pushing the younger sibling into Boromir's arms.

"Is all well?" Legolas asked as Gimli moved into the room to try to visually understand the point of binding the girl.

"HELP ME!" Kristy screamed behind her bindings while Jessica's cheeks turned a bright red as she gave her sister a quick kick into Boromir who huffed adjusting to the new weight.

"She is going to Gondor with Boromir," Jessica said as all eyes fell to Boromir who gave a willing nod.

"We are to go to Helm's Deep," Gimli said concerned with Boromir's leaving without mentioning it at the meeting.

"This was previously decided before the meeting, I will meet with you at Helm's Deep with my men. These villagers are no warriors," Boromir said throwing Kristy over his shoulder before moving back to Jessica as if expecting her to move toward him. Jessica quickly turned her back to them giving the impression she didn't want to say goodbye to her sibling before walking back to the window.

"I shall meet you at Helm's Deep," Boromir said sadly looking back at the girl who was ignoring him willingly. He moved by Legolas who was staring at Jessica in concern.

"Gimli?" Eowyn called down the hall causing the dwarf to sigh slapping Jessica on the back before leaving.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked moving around the bed to look to Jessica. He followed her eyes to see Boromir untying Kristy's legs to put her onto the horse still screaming. Aragorn immediately rushing to the aid of the young girl.

"I'm fine," Jessica huffed thinking about the previous night unsure of her feelings, she didn't have time to have feelings as she watched Kristy screaming through her gag as Aragorn argued with Boromir both men pointing and waving their hands toward the girl who was shaking and screaming louder.

"The village is packing for Helm's Deep tomorrow we set out," Legolas said watching Jessica intently watch the somewhat entertaining form of Kristy shaking herself around enough that she caused her own body to fall off the horse. Both men instantly quit their arguing rushing to the girl only to dive back into heated words about the binding before Boromir's hands fly up to Jessica's window. Both men look up to find her watching them, her eye growing wide as she bent over to be out of view. Legolas, however, was growing very tense while looking from the men down below to the girl who was face first buried in his lap.

"What are they saying? I know you can hear them," Jessica mumbled from his crotch.

"I-I..." Legolas whispered for the first time at a loss of how to handle a situation while looking at Boromir as his eyes narrowed in on the elf dangerously. Sparkling the elf's curiousity he couldn't help but wonder why the man was suddenly more furious than before. He felt Jessica suddenly grow tense, his eyes turning back to his lap as he watched the back of her neck and the sides of her faces turn bright red as she shot up into view of the window.

"I am so sorry! I did not think that through," Jessica whispered in her embarassment.

"Nothing happened. It's alright," Legolas replied with amusement. Jessica looked back down to see Aragorn glaring up at the two as Boromir rode away with her sister. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

"I think I should go before more people see me and assume I'm a whore," Jessica whispered causing Legolas to laugh.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Everyone thinks you are a man," Legolas replied.

"Oh yea," Jessica laughed rising to her feet moving to grab her pack. Legolas turned to find Aragorn gone from sight, assuming the human was on his way up to yell at Jessica he watched her.

"Are you planning to do battle?" Legolas asked.

"Of course. I am part of the fellowship. I need more training," Jessica replied causing Legolas' brow to furrow. He rose to his feet crossing the room quickly, his hands grabbing Jessica's shoulders. She turned to look at him as he seemed hazy eyed she narrowed her own.

"Are you ok? I don't know the whole elf thing but aren't you guys suppose to have your eyes open all the time," she questioned causing Legolas slide his arms down to her waist, Jessica's eyes widened.

"You are a woman. Women don't battle," Legolas whispered softly to the her moving in closer, lowering his head to hers.

"I fight good enough to survive. Need I remind you Amon Hen," Jessica replied watching as the elf pushed his forehead to hers, their noses touching.

"I could not bare if something happened to you..." Legolas whispered.

"Um...do you realize how gay you are making us both look right now?" Jessica questioned trying to detour the current conversation. Legolas' lips brushing against her softly as if wishing her to take the step to kiss him when suddenly the door flung open. Jessica's body flooded with relief until her eyes met with Aragorn who narrowed his eyes at her. Legolas' head moved back from but his arms did not release her. She looked between them then to Aragorn who was now waiting for an answer.

"In my defense Legolas would not tell me what you were saying," Jessica said.

"Why do you send her to Gondor?" he asked.

"We are going to Helm's Deep. Why would I send her somewhere no one can fight to defend her," Jessica questioned as Legolas pulled her closer to his chest.

"Legolas," Aragorn said looking at the embrace.

"She is trying to protect her family," Legolas replied. Aragorn sighed his eyes growing softer before looking to Jessica again.

"I understand you have a connection with Boromir and naturally see him as your family as well," Aragorn began causing Jessica to grow tense.

"Um, no. Boromir is not like family toward me anymore," Jessica grumbled her mind feeling guilty and confused about the previous night.

"Kristy will be safe but you know she will not stay idle for long," Aragorn said with an annoyance in his voice.

"I asked Boromir to lock her away," Jessica said as she wiggled her way out of the vice grip the elf had on her waist. Aragorn stared at the two before shaking his head to his friend who clearly ignored his warnings.

"We leave tomorrow. Perhaps you should get some rest and speak with Eowyn," Aragorn suggested wanting distance between his old friend and the future girl.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessica said with a sigh of relief before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is such bullshit," Kristy huffed as they were setting up camp for nightfall, Boromir was unwillingly to unbind her, but admitted it would be quicker to have her help.<p>

"Just be silent," Boromir huffed in anger.

"What's up your ass?" Kristy asked poking the man before her only to have him brush her off to start a fire.

"You know I'm coming back with you," Kristy replied to the silence in the air causing Boromir to turn to look at Kristy.

"Then you need to fight," Boromir said grabbing the girls wrist pulling her to her feet.

"What? With you?" Kristy questioned in fear seeing the anger in the man slowly build up with each passing second of him staring at her.

"Your sword," Boromir said throwing the sharp object to the girl who instantly dodged it to not harm her own being.

"I think I want Aragorn to teach me," Kristy whispered.

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"You're kind of angry..." Kristy whispered grabbing her sword to move back to her spot by the fire only to see Boromir rushing at her.

"You are nothing like your sister," he said as he swung forcing Kristy to move.

"Well duh you are a smart one now aren't you?" Kristy asked before screaming as Boromir came at her again. She quickly blocked before moving away from Boromir.

"I don't wanna do this," she whimpered fearing for her life.

"You want to battle with you sister and the elf?" Boromir asked thinking of Jessica in Legolas' lap while Kristy's mind roamed to Rivendell.

"He is going to fight?" she asked.

"Why would he not?" Boromir asked watching as Kristy took up the fighting stance he was holding.

"Spread your feet more," Boromir instructed as his anger disappeared as he sparred with the confused girl before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright what did we think of my filler chapter? All thoughts are welcomed just let me know what you like so I know if there is something we do or do not like.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviwers:<strong>

**Anja66:** I hope this chapter helped a bit to occupy you while I type the next one! One more chapter before the big battle woooo

**LittleMsStrawberry:** The story isn't over yet I plan on leaving you on the edge of your seat from here on out. Lol well for the next two days I only have to work three hours so I'm going to try to have another chapter up by July 4th!

**Erokh:** I'm glad you like the Boromir scene but I think you'll like this chapter more it has more humor than with just Indi. Since I took her out for a second in this filler chapter.

**PatonxJulia**: Oh sweet I didn't know if you lost interest or not. Why were you banned?


	7. The Three Daughters

**Author's Note: Alright I hope that the filler has left you wondering just where Jessica's heart lies and what is going to happen with Legolas and Boromir. Well unfortunately I am an evil author who loves to make you guys wonder and wait soooo wait you shall! Kukuku!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Three Daughters**

Jessica moved through the halls of Rohan's castle watching from the windows as the villagers collected their items and belonging to form lines. She moved through the doors looking for Eowyn until she came to the armory where the young woman had her back to her. With a small smile Jessica entered unaware of the weapon in said girls hands. She swiftly turns swinging the sword without the knowledge of Jessica's presence causing Jessica to drop to the ground in an effort to dodge.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Eowyn cried dropping her sword to kneel down next to Jessica who lay on her back.

"I am sorry! Aragorn told me to come find you," Jessica quickly said eyeing the sword on the ground still in Eowyn's reach.

"No, I should not have been so careless," Eowyn said her eyes burning into Jessica.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"Can I ask you a question. You seem very kind," Eowyn whispered scooting closer to Jessica causing the girl to have to think on the movement before reminding herself she was a man.

"Of course, my lady," Jessica said quickly.

"You allow your sister to run her own life. Does it not frighten you to know some man could easily take her from your family?" Eowyn asked.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked narrowing her eyes.

"She is able to travel from city to city. With the protection of both Gondor, Rohan and Rivendell. She has no need to learn swordsmanship but she is so confident in you always protecting her," Eowyn whispered looking down at Jessica's hands before taking them in her own.

"She has no protection but Gondor," Jessica answered unsure of the turn of this conversation.

"Then why have you allowed her to roam?" Eowyn questioned.

"I do not allow her to do anything. She is a sneaky little pain in my ass," Jessica said rising to her feet holding her arm out for Eowyn who moved in closer toward Jessica.

"She is disobident but you don't punish her," Eowyn asked.

"Why do you think I don't punish her? She is going to sit locked in a room in Gondor until my mission is over and we can go home," Jessica said pushing Eowyn a good distance from her.

"Oh..." Eowyn whispered in disappointment.

"I am sorry. She is all I have and I am not going to let her die in a foregin world. I don't know what you expect out of me...but I'd rather you hate me like my sister and her friend," Jessica said turning only to collide with Legolas' chest.

"Come with me," Legolas said.

"I'd rather not," Jessica whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry," Indi cried as Smeagol rushed along the rocky stream, trying in vain to catch a jumping fish. Sam and Frodo followed close behind while Indi lagged behind holding onto her stomach.<p>

"Hey, stinker, don't go getting too far ahead," Sam called to Smegaol.

"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Call him names. Run him down all the time?" Frodo questioned while Indi continued to whine and make noises in the background.

"I know you two are hungry. You are freaking hobbits for crying out loud!" Indi yelled.

"Because. Because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about," Sam replied glancing back at Indi.

"You have no idea what it did to him," Frodo whispered looking hurt. "What it's still doing to him." Frodo moved past Sam to glance at Gollum before looking back at his two friends.

"I want to help him, Sam." Frodo said while looking to Indi who gave up on walking to sit on a rock while Smeagol attempted to catch food.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I have to believe he came come back," Frodo whispered.

"You can't save him, Mr. Frodo," Sam said walking to Frodo as he turned his back to him.

"What do you know about it? Nothing!" Frodo yelled causing Indi to jump.

"Frodo!" Indi yelled in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that," Frodo quickly amended.

"I do," Sam said.

"Me too," Indi whispered.

"It's the Ring," Sam added.

"You can't take your eyes off it. We both have seen you," Indi said walking to Frodo slowly so as not to cause another out burst.

"You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken hold of you," Sam said staring his charge in the eyes.

"You have to fight it. So we are not fighting for nothing," Indi added.

"I know what I have to do! The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" Frodo yelled before turning and storming off.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" Sam called.

* * *

><p>"Boromir...are you going to tell me what the hell you are going through?" Kristy questioned glancing over her shoulder, a large throbbing sensation was beginning to start in her ass.<p>

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Boromir answered in a dismissive tone as they rode on through a small pass into the mountains.

"You are pissed at Jesse. I know you are because you wouldn't teach me to fight unless you were planning on bringing me back with you and that would be to solely piss of my sister," Kristy answered watching as the rocks passed by in boredom.

"I do not question your sister. I question the intentions of those around her who can play with her mind to get what they want knowing I am not there to protect her," Boromir answered.

"Well aren't you the romantic," Kristy grumbled before chuckling to herself.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" Boromir questioned cocking an eyebrow at the woman leaning against his chest.

"You are in love with my sister," Kristy laughed this time full force before bending forward to hold her sides in painful amusement.

"I am merely looking out for her well being," Boromir replied.

"More like for the well being that she will end up with you. Look I know my sister. She doesn't date or court," Kristy said with a sad smile.

"That is because she has to parent you and your friend," Boromir answered.

"No it is more of the fact no one seems to keep her interest this is including you. I'm not being a bitch I am just warning you. My sister has never had an intent to be with anyone," Kristy answered patting Boromir's hand sadly.

"Really?" Boromir asked with a grin.

"Yep. She is immune to men," Kristy laughed.

"I find that hard to believe when we shared a moment not even two nights ago," Boromir answered softly.

"WHAT!" Kristy screamed instantly forgetting about being on a saddle, turning her body to look at Boromir causing him to release the reigns from the force of the turn and watched the girl before him fall off the horse.

With a sigh Boromir dismounted and helped the girl up before they continued on their journey for a few days.

"Welcome to Gondor," Boromir whispered in Kristy's ear. As Kristy gazed up at the large castle of Gondor in awe, her jaw hanging slightly open.

* * *

><p>The town of Rohan began their march to Helm's Deep with Jessica walking with Eowyn, against her own choice, she glared at Aragorn to her right who watched her from the corner of his eyes.<p>

"No women catch your interest?" Eowyn asked following Jessica's gaze as well as noticing Legolas intently watching the man next to her.

"I don't think he is interested in women, lass," Gimli laughed from atop a horse, watching Legolas as well.

"Gimli," Jessica hissed causing Aragorn to laugh.

"So it is true," Eowyn said with a grin.

"The lad has no interest. I think perhaps he would like some nicely picked dwarf women," Gimli chuckled. Jessica quickly moved away from the two to be out of the conversation that seemed to revolve around the fellowship's humor of her secret.

"It is out of good spirit," Legolas whispered coming to her side.

"Would you quit stalking me," Jessica hissed in anger.

"I am not stalking," Legolas said with a grin.

"You and everyone else act like now of all times I need to be watched. I repeat myself did I not handle my own and save Boromir not a month or so ago?" Jessica asked. Legolas watched as two men rode by them to scout ahead.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asked.

"I'm not sure," Hama answered.

"Wargs!" Gamling yelled.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled back to Aragorn who quickly turned to rush toward the people.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked.

"Warg! We are under attack!" Aragorn yelled causing the people of Rohan begin to panic. the groups dispursing quickly in fear.

"Ge them out of here!" Aragorn yelled.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered.

"Wait what the hell is a warg?" Jessica yelled watching as Legolas drew his bow and Aragorn jumping to a horse riding forward. Jessica's eyes move over the soon to be battle field to find the creatures to her dismay are very vicious looking. Screaming from the top of her lungs she turned in an attempt to flee with the other villagers, her arm is grabbed and swung up onto Legolas's horse.

"Hold on," Legolas whispered in her ear as he settled her before him handing her the reigns while firing his arrows quickly.

"I am going to die," Jessica screamed as she quickly moved the horse to narrowly miss an on coming attack, pulling up next to Gimli who was fighting. Legolas' grabbed Jessica's forearm tightly causing her to gasp in shock as he quickly swung her behind him on the horse, still quickly killing any who got to close.

"What the fuck!" Jessica yelled at him.

"I do not want you to get hurt," Legolas whispered.

"Fuck you!" Jessica yelled pulling her sword just as an orc tackled her off the back of Arod, tumbling to the ground near Gimli, who lay under a pile of wargs and orcs.

"Jesse!" Legolas shouted turning the horse quickly as Jessica rolled to her feet dodging the warg and orcs coming at her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Aragorn struggling to get to her as Gimli forced all his strength to get out from under the warg.

Jessica took a step back as the wrag continued to slice and bite its way toward her as the orc moved in with his blade, trying to keep her away from the group while killing off the man before them.

Legolas moved quickly toward the girl who moved another step back before turning and swinging her blade roughly through the orc's stomach as the warg sliced open her upper arm, Legolas fired his arrow killing the beast.

The battle was over and Jessica collapsed on the ground looking to Legolas and Gimli as the rose to their feet but there was one person she did not notice coming to her side.

"Where is Aragorn?" Jessica asked in concern causing Legolas to quickly turn and go in search of his friend.

* * *

><p>"Look. Look. See what Smeagol finds?" Gollum exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over to the small group resting. Gollum dropped two dead rabbits in Frodo's lap causing the hobbit to jump in surprise.<p>

"Ew!" Indi cried in disgust.

"They are young. They are tender. They are nice! Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!" Gollum said excitedly as he ripped in his rabbit with his teeth pulling from it the organs.

"You'll me him sick!" Sam yelled watching as Frodo's face twisted in disgust as Indi quickly turned her head to vomit. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

"What's it doing? Stupid, fat hobbit! It ruins it!" Gollum cried in displeasure. Sam ignored the comment momentarily as he stirred the stew he was preparing for them.

"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them?" Sam countered. Indi and Frodo begin to gather the plates and herbs from their bags when they hear a faint bird call.

"What we need is a few good taters," Sam mumbled in thought.

"What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?" Gollum asked curiously.

"Really?" Indi scoffed.

"Po-Ta-Toes?" Sam asked slowly.

"Boil them," Indi questioned.

"Mash them," Sam added.

"Stick them in a stew!" Indi exclaimed motioning to the stew cooking.

"Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of friend fish," Sam said as his mind wandered back to the Shire. Gollum sticks his tongue out in disgust and spits on the ground.

"Even you couldn't say no to that," Sam replied.

"Oh, yes, he could. Spoil a nice fish," Gollum whispered crawling up to Sam's face. "Give it to us raw and wriggling! You can keep your nasty chips."

"You're hopeless," Indi sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**PatonxJulia:** Aw, I'm sorry yeah I give up on trying to figure who or why my family ever gets mad I just simply stay away especially if it's the once a month problem with the women because it literately is not logically possible for me not to piss them off some way or another. I am not going to say Legolas is patronizing him because it is not in his character to do so from the books but...from my point of view...yes...

**Erokh:** Thanks again for reading and correcting my chapters for me! I'm glad you liked the filler chapters! I hope this one was amazing even though you already read it!

**Metoochocolate:** Jessica is no one's lady yet. You have to wait and see who she will finally be with muhaha! I am so shocked everyone likes this character since I put less time in her personality than the others I'm loving it.

**Littlemsstrawberry:** Oh trust me Jessica is not safe from her sister yet. Helm's Deep is the next chapter with the return of Boromir and much more drama and surprises about the romance that could blossom or die between either man while I have yet to figure out what to do with Indi...blah...Least favorite character I've made ever! lol

**Anja66:** She is confused herself because she does like and trust in Boromir but she also knows she can not stay with anyone because she will eventually have to go home so her mind is torn and confused you know.

**Blueberr**y: Awe welcome back to the story I hope that you liked the first few chapters and that nothing is disappointing you :).


	8. Helm's Deep: Part One

**Author's Note: Yes I updated fast that mean you must all love me! Thank you for all the subscribers to my stories! I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit slow but of course Indi and Kristy bring in the humor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Helm's Deep**

**Part One**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SERIOUSNESS!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" Indi whispered from under the bushes, laying flat on her stomach as the hobbits crouched over her peering through the leaves of said bushes as well.<p>

"Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready," Gollum whispered from behind them.

"Ready for what?" Indi asked.

"To do what?" Sam questioned as Gollum turned his eyes from the hoards of dark clothed men walking along the valley below.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow," Gollum answered slowly.

"We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam and Indi," Frodo whispered turning away from the scene.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed while Indi looked at the hobbit questioningly before turning her gaze back toward the valley below. A large elephant type creature came crashing through the trees and bushes, carrying canopies full of more men.

"It's an oliphaunt," Sam whispered in awe.

"Oh my god this is like the prehistoric elephants!" Indi exclaimed. "I'm back when dinosaurs were around!"

"Dino what?" Frodo questioned. With a sigh of annoyance Indi shook her head dismissively at the men wondering to herself if the other girls knew the time period like she did.

"No one at home will believe this," Sam whispered.

"Smeagol?" Frodo questioned as he turned around to find that Gollum had crept away in their moment of amazement. As the group looked on, suddenly a volley of arrows are fired from the skies themselves causing Indi to instantly turn on her heel to run; all the wicked men below fell dead.

"This is obviously our sign to go when magic arrows come from no where to kill us," Indi whispered to Frodo who nodded his head in agreement.

"Please let's go now!" Indi screamed noticing a random oliphaunt turning toward the small group, when randomly another volley of arrows was fired killing the beast before it could reach them. Scrambling to their feet the hobbits looked to Indi and gave a firm nod.

"We've lingered here too long. Come on," Frodo announced as he turned to run, he moved right into the arms of a hooded man. Indi was pulled against the chest of another as Sam began to shout and draw his sword. He was thrown to the ground by another hooded man, just as Frodo and Indi are thrown into the ground with the previous hobbit.

Swords were unsheathed placed against the skin of their throats as a silent warning that they had no remorse for killing. Indi instantly began to cry as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam cried.

"I didn't even do anything! Someone else killed the elephant!" Indi wailed in sadness. Faramir moved to the lead of the group looking at the three in shock.

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower," Faramir said quickly looking to the crying woman in confusion.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us," Frodo answered.

"The enemy?" Faramir asked as he walked over to the dead men he shot and turned one over with his foot.

"We are the good guys!" Indi cried as she crawled to her knees ready to beg for her life.

"His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem," Faramir said starring at the dead man under his foot, his face vacant.

"But we are actually doing something that is good!" Indi called looking at the man no noticing the star of Gondor on his wrist.

"You wonder what his name is...where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there...peace," Faramir whispered.

"Isn't that Gondor?" Indi asked motioning to the star causing the man to narrow his eyes at her covering his arm in the cloak.

"What do you know of Gondor?" Faramir asked.

"One of our-" Indi was kicked by Frodo to silence her. Faramir only grew more wary of these travelers turned toward his men.

"War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands," he ordered to his troop before turning to go back to the lead of the group to search out camp.

* * *

><p>Making their way through the crowd of people as Gamling announced the arrival of King Theoden. Jessica resting against Legolas's chest while riding upon Arod, her arm bleed profusely.<p>

"Lad you have the worst luck with enemies," Gimli whispered trying to lighten their depressed mood. Eowyn quickly rushing toward the group as they dismounted. Legolas reaching up to grab Jessica, only to have her turn her back and get off the opposite side. The elf sighed before turning to Eowyn who look concerned.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she whispered.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," Theoden answered causing Eowyn to look desperately over her uncles shoulder.

"My lady," Gimli whispered approaching Eowyn sadly as Jessica was forced to go toward the healers in the tunnels.

"Lord Aragorn...where is he?" Eowyn asked.

"He fell," Gimli whispered. Eowyn's shocked face turned from him to Theoden walking up the steps of Helm's Deep, tears in her eyes. Theoden looked to her before turning his back and leaving.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. and set watch on the surround," Theoden ordered Gamling as he approached his guard.

"What of those who can not fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked in concern looking down to hear Jessica screaming and shouting at Legolas who stood silently holding the man down for the healer to stitch her with hot needles.

"Get them into the caves. Saurman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," Theoden said as he left to look at the man the elf and dwarf were devoted to now that their other member was now gone from this world.

"I fucking hate you!" Jessica cried as pain shot through her arm as the man next to Legolas insisted that alcohol and water was need to clean her wound.

"It is necessary," Legolas soothed.

"Bullshit! Boromir did it with a fire poker and I was fine!" Jessica cried in pain.

"Done," the man said quickly moving away from the man afraid of the damage he may inflict upon his person She quickly rose to her feet her teeth clenched in an effort to not bite the head off of anyone around her. She turned and exited the caves only to run into Gamling who gave her a smile.

"Please tell me there is something you need help with," Jessica seethed.

"I am to get all the man on post and woman and children into the caves," Gamling said quickly looking to Legolas who turned toward the two.

"I'll go to a post just tell me where," Jessica answered causing Legolas to rush to her side.

"I am not a child!" she yelled turning toward the walls looking for something to occupy her and put distance between her and the elf. Gimli walked toward Jessica to see her eyes were slightly red.

"What is plaguing you lad?" Gimli asked as Jessica climbed the stairs to the main wall.

"I-I..." Jessica whispered not yet able to find her voice to express her feelings causing Gimli to to pat her back.

"It'll be ok lad. Aragorn is in a better place," Gimli whispered causing Jessica to look stunned.

"How?" she whispered.

"We have all been together for a while now. It is hard to lose someone," Gimli whispered causing Jessica to nod her head before sitting down against the wall.

"What are we going to do Gimli?" Jessica whispered.

"We are going to do what Aragorn wanted," Gimli said patting Jessica's shoulder who nodded, watching the familiar boots of Legolas stand before her. She looked up at him to see the worry in his eyes.

"Why are you so angered?" Legolas asked sadly.

"It's a human thing," Jessica said dismissively causing Gimli to chuckle before rising to his feet to look at the last of his companions.

"Perhaps we should see Theoden," Gimli suggested.

"Ok," Jessica huffed moving to rise back up to her feet only to have Legolas' arms reach out for her to help her up.

"I can do it on my own," Jessica said.

"She isn't glass," Gimli said quickly to answer the hurt look on Legolas' face. Jessica moved to follow the two men in front of her down the stairs when Eowyn grabbed her arm trying in vain to hug the man.

"Legolas! Gimli!" Jessica called trying to keep Eowyn at arms length and away from her chest. The two turned in horror to see Eowyn trying to console the obviously distraught Jessica. The rushed to her aid hoping to keep her secret safe.

"Eowyn we need the lad," Gimli said.

"He is fine. Just injured we do not need the wounds to reopen. They were very deep," Legolas answered pulling Jessica out of the eye sight of the woman before her.

"Oh I do apologize!" Eowyn whispered sadly.

"It's alright. My arm just hurts," Jessica said quickly rushing toward Theoden's location with a chuckling elf and dwarf behind her.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Jessica yelled.

"I do not understand how you are able to keep this secret so well," Legolas said.

"It's Boromir's fault! If I did not wake up like I was going to be murdered or raped I would have been a girl," Jessica hissed.

* * *

><p>"Ah! My son!" Denethor greeted in happiness, he rushed from his throne to pull his eldest into an embrace.<p>

"Father," Boromir greeted with a smile as his father's eyes roamed over to Kristy. Her face looking almost identical to the man Boromir brought home months ago.

"Is this..." Denethor said walking to Kristy circling the girl. She could not help the shiver that ran up and down her spin.

"This is the Kristy," Boromir answered.

"Ah the sister that was missing but now found. Tell me where is the brother?" Denethor asked his eyes roaming over Kristy's body.

"He is in Helm's Deep. Rohan is under attack. We must aid our ally!" Boromir exclaimed. Denethor gave a nod his eyes never moving from the girl before him, his hands moving to touch the elven fabric.

"Tell me lass. Where were you hiding from your brother for so long?" Denethor asked.

"Uh...Rivendell?" Kristy answered confused.

"So far away," Denethor chuckled. "Explains your unusual clothing."

"Father we must go to Helm's Deep," Boromir said.

"Why should I help them," Denethor questioned his tone slowly growing darker as he turned to his son.

"They are awaiting our arrival," Boromir answered causing Denethor to turn back to Kristy before walking away from the two.

"Where is the one ring?" he called over his shoulder causing Boromir's shoulder to slump in sadness.

"What the hell just happened?" Kristy asked.

"My father had me go to Rivendell to bring back the one ring so that Gondor could use to to keep our people safe," Boromir said softly causing Kristy to gasp.

"But...how...why...does Jess know?" Kristy exclaimed backing away from Boromir as if he were a ring wraith that suddenly appeared before her.

"No. I didn't do it. I don't plan on standing in the way of Frodo," Boromir said quickly crossing the space between him and Kristy his arm extended in a pleading way for her to understand.

"I-I-I need to go to Helm's Deep," Kristy yelled turning to leave only to find Denethor approaching them.

"Tell then," Denethor said sitting upon his throne while looking for the first time in disappointment at his first born.

"Aye father," Boromir whispered in depression, Kristy crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"Did you find and kill the witch," Denethor asked causing Boromir to grow tense glancing over his shoulder to see Kristy now starring at him in interest.

"Jesse was indeed simply speaking through anger, the witch is nothing more than a human girl," Boromir answered.

"Upon who's words do you believe?" Denethor asked watching as Boromir's eyes met Kristy's once more before bouncing from foot to foot suddenly uneasy.

"I have seen for myself," Boromir answered.

"Who's a witch?" Kristy questioned.

"The woman Indi," Denethor said watching as the girl narrowed her eyes and her teeth clenched as she suddenly lunged herself at the man before.

"You bastard!" Kristy yelled as Boromir grabbed Kristy's wrists holding her back as she yelled in his face, together the two tripped over one another sending Boromir onto his back.

"How long have you been courting my son?" Denethor asked in amusement.

"What?" the two exclaimed in unison, pushing off one another to put distance between them now.

"Come now, even I can see the attraction," Denethor said rising to his feet.

"Father I am not interested in this woman," Boromir attempted.

"No other woman as made you this uneasy," Denethor countered while looking at Kristy who sat on the ground glaring at Boromir.

"He isn't with me. He is scared of what my brother is going to do to him when we get to Helm's Deep," Kristy said.

"You are allowing her to do battle with you?" Denethor asked in disbelief.

"No. I came to place her under the protection of Gondor while I take my troops to help Rohan," Boromir answered causing Kristy's jaw to drop.

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me!" Kristy shouted causing Boromir to wince.

"Please father have her locked away. Jesse and myself shall return once the battle is over," Boromir whispered in a pleading tone.

"Very well," Denethor answered with a slight nod looking to Kristy once more who was seething.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright the beginning to Helm's Deep which is going to have several parts because it will mostly focus around Jessica who do you guys want to see more fillers of? Kristy or Indi? Or both? Give me your votes so I know which character I can put in which direction.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**MaryLauren: That is what I was trying to get at I'm glad you caught the meaning behind the words in that sense and I hope this update was quick enough for you! Enjoy!**

**PatonxJulia: I am so glad that you like the way I am carrying on the story because every time I post a chapter I get so worried that you guys are going to be like what the hell is wrong with Edward de Lioncourt? and then abandon my sotry plus I have Erokh my beta reader laughing all the time at me which fuels me onto more humor!**

**Littlemsstrawberry: I know but it was my fault I thought I posted this chapter a long time ago and I was like why is no one reviewing my freaking chapter and well needless to say that your favorite author is a moron! So Next chapter up and ready! Then some Legolas and Jessica romance in Part Two! BUM BUM BUM! What will happen?**

**Erokh: Shut up! I got this now I can't help it I have lack of sleep and retardedness going on in my head!**


	9. Helm's Deep: Part Two

**Author's Note: I am on such a roll tonight! Look at this shit! Another chapter for you guys to enjoy and hey look I think this one is longer than the others so far woohoo give your favorite author so beloved props!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Helm's Deep**

**Part Two:**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**THERE IS ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"What news?" Faramir asked.<p>

"Our scouts report Saurman has attacked Rohan," Madril said pointing to Rohan on his map. "Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are at the Black Gate."

"How many?" Faramir asked.

"Some thousands. More come everyday," Madril answered.

"Who've covering the river to the north?" Faramir asked.

"We pulled 500 men at Osgiliath. If their city is attacked we won't hold it," Madril added.

"Saurman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And we will strike hard. he knows now we do not have the strength to repel him," Faramir said softly. He turned to look at his three captives with interest now. Removing their blind folds, Indi was the first to start screaming.

"My men tell me that you are orc spies," Faramir said.

"Spies?" Sam asked.

"Really? Do we look that ugly?" Indi yelled in anger now.

"Now wait just a minute," Sam said.

"Well, if you are not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked causing Indi and Sam both to look to Frodo for an answer remaining silent.

"Speak," Faramir said sitting before the three.

"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, this is Samwise Gamgee and this is Indi...Baggins," Frodo said.

"Your bodyguard and..."Faramir asked causing Indi to look at Frodo with interest to his answer since they clearly were of no relation.

"My wife," Frodo said.

"I'm his gardener," Sam said solemnly.

"And where is your skulking friend? The gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look," Faramir said.

"There was no other," Frodo said after a moment's pause looking to his companions.

"Just us three," Indi whispered.

"We set out from Rivendell with nine companions. One we lost in Moria...two were my kin...a dwarf there was also and an elf. Three men and a woman. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor," Frodo added.

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked.

"Yes. For my part," Frodo answered.

"Where is he then?" Faramir asked coldly.

"We do not know. We split ways and have not heard from our companions sense," Frodo answered.

"Very well, bind them once more," Faramir said leaving the ground once more now.

"Hey you can't just-" Indi yelled but was stopped by the gag placed in her mouth to keep her silent.

* * *

><p>"Awe come on you are going to sit here and listen to your son?" Kristy yelled as she was being followed by the top guards of Gondor.<p>

"I find it completely wrong to cage a woman that is not mine. So you are welcome to wonder through Gondor with our finest," Denethor said watching as his son proudly assembled the last remaining men to go to the aid of Rohan must to his distaste.

"You know I am going to escape," Kristy grumbled.

"I think not," Denethor replied.

"Oh trust me that is what the other's have said," Kristy said causing the Steward of Gondor to look at her in question. She gave a most daring smile before looking to Boromir who now was rushing to her.

"NO!" he yelled causing all eyes to turn to him.

"What is it my son?" Denethor asked.

"Lock her away," Boromir said.

"Fuck you! When I meet you at Helm's Deep I'm going to kick your fucking ass," Kristy yelled turning away to walk with the guards.

"Father!" Boromir exclaimed motioning to the girl.

"Aye?" Denethor asked his eyes never moving from the young girl's ass.

"You can not allow her to move from one spot to another. She is worse than a spy. She has managed to escape every place her brother has left her to return to his side," Boromir said quickly.

"She has not been under the eyes of Gondor," Denethor said.

"I do not doubt that it would amass such a being as you to protect her but to stop her once she is out in impossible," Boromir said.

"Why have you drawn such a conclusion from thin air?" Denethor asked cocking an eye brow at his song, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"I have witnessed it. I made a promise to Jesse that we would put his sibling under protection," Boromir said.

"I expect that ring and the witch with you upon your next return," Denethor said causing Boromir to sigh.

"Of course father," Boromir said his eyes moving to find Kristy staring at a pointless wall with her index extended toward the sky drawing the guards attention.

"Watch," Boromir said pointing to the girl as she slowly moved away from the men as the continued to listen to her talk.

"What am I watching?" Denethor asked as Kristy quickly turned and began her insane run away from the guards.

"That is why she needs to be locked away," Boromir said watching as the guard quickly took off after the girl who was screaming and kicking her way back toward the men.

"I shall personally watch her," Denethor said causing Kristy to shiver.

"I prefer you not," Boromir said. "Jesse expects her sibling still pure when he returns from battle."

"I shall treat her like my own," Denethor said causing Boromir to narrow his eyes in disbelief at his father.

"If Faramir returns have his troops meet us at Helm's Deep. Set up a watch for any attacks coming to Gondor. We are no doubt next," Boromir answered causing the Steward to nod his head dismissively truly believing that they were untouchable in his home.

"I shall return," Boromir said to Kristy who squinted at him.

"I'll see you and Jess at Helm's Deep," Kristy said as she was carried away to the depths of the castle of Gondor with Denethor behind her with a wicked smile upon his face.

"What is your age?" Denethor asked.

"18," Kristy replied.

"You brother said 20," Denethor answered.

"He lies to keep people from bothering me," Kristy huffed.

"He said you were not so beautiful, but he was mistaken unless there is another sibling that is wondering our lands as well," Denethor replied caused Kristy to roll her eyes.

"Do not worry my brother will get his karma within the day," Kristy said.

"Why is that?" Denethor asked.

"Because when I get to Helm's Deep I am going to hurt him and your son," Kristy replied as she was thrown into a lavished room.

"I doubt you will be escaping from my men," Denethor said with a proud smile as he walked into the room with the girl closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat against the wall while Theoden spoke to his men about the impending war approaching, she watched the familiar boot pace back and forth in front of her while Gimli was no where to be found.<p>

"You need to rest," Legolas finally spoke bending over in front of Jessica who could not deny she was tired but was to worried about the future to sleep.

"No. I can't sleep," Jessica whispered as she gazed at the emptiness of the sky, darkening. She could not help but feel even more depressed at the loss of Aragorn. Legolas frowned before scooping the girl up into his arms and carrying her out of the meeting hall toward the caves.

"Legolas! People are staring! Put me down!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I will once I find you a place to rest," Legolas confirmed while walking to the smallest part of the caves which had yet to be occupied. He put her on the ground starring her in the eye, kneeling before her.

"I shall return with blankets and food," Legolas then left with those words, causing Jessica to glare.

"To sit or to move?" Jessica questioned her self then shrugged rising to her feet only to have an arrow strike the ground by her feet. Jumping in shock she tripped over herself falling back onto the ground. Looking for the attacker she found none and decided perhaps the best plan of action would be to stay put until she could locate the attacker.

Legolas all to quickly returned with a triumphant smile upon his face as her laid a blanket out of her on the ground. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him as he held out a pack that was not hers, she looked around to find he had them secluded.

"What?" she questioned.

"You can sleep in comfort. No one will see your secret," Legolas said pulling out a sleeping gown from the pack causing Jessica to grunt.

"No thanks. Not sleeping," she replied crossing her arms as Legolas narrowed his own eyes at her before picking her back up and placing her on the blanket.

"Lay down and rest. Please," he strained.

"No," Jessica said simply sticking her nose in the air and turning her head.

"I see where you sister gets her stubborn head," Legolas said crawling toward Jessica causing the girl to bend backwards to keep the elf a good space away from her. Legolas placed both of his hands onto the girls boots, pulling on them making her legs straight.

"Let me go!" Jessica yelled as Legolas forced her to lay down by yanking her legs hard enough to slid her, for her to keep her distance she was forced to lay upon the blanket with the elf hovering over her.

"I thought elves were suppose to be all nice and happy," Jessica said through squinted eyes.

"I have never harmed you. I have never been careless nor angry toward you. How am I not nice and happy?" Legolas questioned raising an eye brow.

"I-I...I don't know. Can you back up please," Jessica said her cheeks burning red as Legolas settled himself over her body holding his own up with his elbows.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Because you are in my personal space," Jessica hissed causing the elf to smile and move his head in closer to her, his hand moving to her face as he rose to his knees.

"Tell me something then," Legolas said his face lowering to hers their noses touching, as their breathe danced across each other's lips.

"If you move away..." Jessica whispered.

"No," Legolas said moving closer brushing his top lip over her bottom.

"I'm uncomfortable," Jessica confessed causing Legolas to smirk his right hand lowering to her waist, to hold the girl securely.

"Why?" he asked watching as she blinked rapidly as if trying to wake herself from a dream or nightmare he could not tell.

"Because we are about to go to war and you are thinking about getting in my pants. We should be focused on fighting," Jessica answered.

"I am not trying to bed you," Legolas said his eyes drooping closed as he moved closer.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD DE LIONCOURT: <strong>I think I should end this part here just to make you guys suffer for making me have to create such drama between the whole Legolas and Boromir cast!

**KRISTY:** What the hell kind of sick chapter is this? My poor sister must be under a spell by Legolas she does not like anyone!

**INDI: **I think I'm going to be sick please end the chapter there don't continue.

**JESSICA: **Would you both please shut up! We know Edward will be continuing on because the author has delayed much to long in this pairing. I think reviewers may even flame us if Edward does not continue.

**EDWARD DE LIONCOURT: **Ok I'm done torturing you guys! On with the romance!

* * *

><p>Legolas' lips met with Jessica's in a soft but loving kiss, his hands moving to pull the girl below him closer to deepen the kiss. Jessica was paralyzed with shock at the elf who seemed to shy to do anything was now kissing her.<p>

A clearing of the throat brought the two back to Middle Earth as the glanced over to see Gimli starring at them with amusement in his eyes. He could not help but laugh at the scene before him, Legolas' on his knees pulling Jessica up to where her back was arched but still sitting on the ground, both with their eyes closed. He watched them break away from the kiss slowly to focus their eyes on the small man.

Legolas' eyes turned from passion to annoyance at the sight of the dwarf causing another chuckle to escape him as Jessica quickly scrambled from under the elf and to her feet to see anyone else was looking for them.

"Just me lad," Gimli said with a very amused tone.

"Not a word Gimli," Jessica hissed causing Legolas to stand behind her and pulling her back to his chest planting a soft kiss on her cheek. The girl turned red before narrowing her eyes and turning to the elf.

"Just because you did that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight," she informed the elf.

"Meet us in the meeting hall. Theoden wishes for our presence," Gimli said taking his leave as Legolas wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked pulling her closer as Jessica's mouth opened and closed trying to come to a logical answer.

"I- we need to go to Theoden," Jessica said attempting to turn around to leave only to have Legolas push her into the cave wall, pushing his body up against hers lowering his head in for another kiss.

"Jesse? Legolas!" Eowyn's voice rang out. Legolas groaned as Jessica laughed in triumphant that by some divine intervention she would not have to deal with her feelings toward Legolas' just yet. She would be graced with yet a little more time.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD DE LIONCOURT:<strong> HEHEHEHEHEHE

* * *

><p>The two make their way out of the cave systems with Eowyn happily in tow in finding the two unaware of the position she almost found them in. Jessica heard women screaming in happiness while Gimli's voice rose over them.<p>

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli shouted pulling Jessica's attention toward the large crowd.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest...the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie!" Gimli yelled pulling Aragorn into a hug. Jessica screamed in happiness forgetting her manly demeanor in the dust as she rushed to the human she thought was dead.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked earning a nod toward the hall from the dwarf. Looking up only in time to see Jessica flinging herself into the man's arms wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, the two tumbled onto the ground.

"I am so glad you are alive!" Jessica cried hugging the man who lay beneath her in shock as he hugged her back laughing.

"You're suppose to be a man," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh shit," Jessica yelled jumping to her feet, extending her hand out to Aragorn trying to put on a stone like face only to break with a smile.

"Good to see you man," Jessica said slapping Aragorn's arm causing the two to laugh even harder before Aragorn moved by her to walk up the stairs with Jessica and Gimli in toe.

"Le abdollen," Legolas said stepping in front of them. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question as the elf scanned over the human's appearance.

"You look terrible," Legolas finally said causing the two to grin at each other as Legolas' eyes moved over to Jessica. Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the look with the promise to talk to them both later.

"Hannon le," Aragorn whispered as Legolas quickly handed the Evenstar over to Aragorn who was to pleased to have it back in his possession. Aragorn marched into the great hall toward Theoden in the middle of his orders.

"Aragorn?" Theoden questioned as the two exchanged greetings, Aragorn quickly provided his newest information.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden asked as Jessica and Legolas stood in the back of the hall listening.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn said.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn informed.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said quickly.

"Let them come," Theoden said turning to leave the hall, Jessica could feel the elves eye locking onto her form.

"I am still fighting," she huffed following Aragorn out of the hall the other two companions on her heels.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms...to be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden ordered Gamling as he made his way off the ramp.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall...or set foot inside the Hornburg," Theoden informed them.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shield broad," Gimli said.

"These lads will not survive. I barely did," Jessica said.

"I have fought many wars. I know to defend my own keep," Theoden said. Gimli and Jessica share a glance as Aragorn patted them on the shoulder.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saurman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown, home rebuilt. Within these walls...we will outlast them," Theoden said.

"You are insane," Jessica yelled causing the King to look at her in anger.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages,," Aragorn said.

"They come to destroy you! It's people!" Jessica said.

"Down to the last child," Gimli added.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end...as to be worthy of remembrance," Theoden said with he held high.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn begged holding tightly to the King's arm.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," Theoden replied.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.

"Boromir has already departed to get them. He should be back unless there is trouble. Send just a message to ensure that they come," Jessica said quickly. Theoden turned to them quickly in his anger moved to be close to Aragorn's face.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-no, my lord Aragorn, we are alone. Get the woman and children into the caves," Theoden replied.

"We need more time to lay provisions," Gamling said.

"There is no time. War is upon us. Secure the gate," Theoden said causing Jessica to look to Aragorn in dismay.

"We must do something about this," she whispered.

"His mind is clouded," Legolas said in her ear.

"You two," Aragorn said turning to them quickly his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do it!" Jessica yelled moving away from the elf quickly knowing what was to come.

"You both are to come speak with me before we enter this battle where one of you may be hurt," Aragorn said turning to walk away from them.

"God if ever I felt like I had a dad I would assume it would be something like Aragorn," Jessica huffed causing Gimli to laugh out loud. Legolas grinned at the remark but followed his friend to speak with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

**Le abdollen** ..._You are late_

**Hannon le ... ** _Thank You_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh no what is going to happen to Kristy and Indi? What drama I have created and there we go guys I have created to romances for Jessica which romance are we liking the most so far? Give me you answers and I will try to continue to update as quickly as possible<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWERS!<strong>_

**PatonxJulia: What about Denethor? HAHA your comment completely had me laughing and my boss looking at me like I am insane but it was so worth the crazy look! I hope you like this chapter as well as Denethor.**

**MaryLauren: Yeah I am on a roll so I don't want to stop though I felt the need to torture the Jessica lovers a bit in this one! I hope you still enjoyed it and that this update was fast enough as well as this chapter being long enough for you!**

**Erokh: I'm glad you liked the humor in Kristy's part because besides Jessica she is going to have the second largest part as well as the filler chapters if I should decide to do them. I can't do to much with Indi right now because she is currently with Faramir.**

**Littlemsstrawberry: Like I said I was retarded so when you were waiting forever for chapter seven I had eight and nine ready to go! lol so I hope you enjoy the romance as well as the quick update! I truly love helm's deep so this portion of the story is going to take up a lot of space! **


	10. Helm's Deep: Part Three

**Author's Note: Alright the next chapter is up and guess what guys it is a lot longer than the previous chapter so yay for your favorite author because after this long chapter, Edward de Lioncourt is going to be sleeping and working for two days straight...I believe the lack of sleep is starting to drive this author a bit insane haha. Forgive me...you guys just hype me up with all the positive reviews that I just start typing automatically!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Helm's Deep**

**Part Three**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**Contains seriousness**

**Foul humor**

**Language and violence**

* * *

><p>Aragorn turned toward Legolas as soon as they were out of site from everyone in Helm's Deep, Gimli and Jessica slowly bringing up the rear; Jessica dreading where this was going. Legolas' concerned eyes for his tired friend obviously were not taking in the man's real distress.<p>

"You," he said pointing to Jessica who quickly turned to look behind her in hopes that someone was behind her.

"Me?" she whispered as Legolas quickly closed the gap between him and her, sweeping her into his arms causing the girl to glare daggers at him. Aragorn noted the look but the lack of action to be released from the embrace.

"This can not happen when we are on the eve of battle," Aragorn stated.

"She can be placed in the caves with the other women and children," Legolas answered causing Jessica to quickly step out of his reach.

"Fuck you," she yelled causing the elf to look at her with a questioning gaze as if asking why she did not agree with him.

"Legolas, the race of men are not that simple," Aragorn explained.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked causing Jessica to huff as the men were obviously excluding her from the conversation but refused to allow her to leave their sight.

"If she is revealed for a woman now while the King is hoping for a battle, he will expect a man to be standing with us not a random woman in the caves. She will be put to death after this war," Aragorn answered causing Legolas to look to Jessica with the obvious battle within himself.

"First off, it is not for either of you to say what I can and can not do. I am from neither of your worlds and second of all it is my secret which none of you seem to notice, excluding Gimli who seems to be the only male with a fucking clue about what I am going through!" Jessica yelled looking at the dwarf who clearly did not want to be dragged into the conversation.

"You are correct but that is not why I have called this meeting," Aragorn said moving to close the space between him and Jessica only to have Legolas instantly get between the two, the friends staring each other down.

"I do not doubt you..." Legolas whispered causing Aragorn's eyes to soften for but a moment before hardening once more.

"What will you do if she dies?" Aragorn asked.

"Obviously get over it and move on," Jessica said causing the two to turn and look at the human woman stunned.

"Do you not know?" Legolas asked, his eyes hurt.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I love you," Legolas confessed causing Aragorn to sigh and rub his forehead between his thumb and index finger, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Jessica shrieked have to force Gimli to step in and keep the girl from turning to run back to the walls where nothing seemed to spin in confusion.

"Perhaps this is not the best time," Gimli suggested seeing Jessica's bizarre reaching to a declaration any woman wished to have. Especially from a man before another, in such a time as these when they needed nothing more than orders to hide.

"You are not to tell your secret. Keep safe both of you. Jessica you will stay close to myself while this goes on so that Legolas is able to focus," Aragorn said.

"Come on we are not that stupid!" Jessica yelled.

"What?" Gimli asked confused.

"Have you not learned that when in a fight some how we all get separated. You have trained me and need to trust that I can handle my own," Jessica said looking to the human who nodded in reluctance.

Aragorn, Jessica, Legolas and Gimli moved from their spot to watch as the others were gathered beginning to arm themselves when out of the crowd came Eowyn causing Jessica to quickly turn and move away from the group.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," Aragorn told Legolas who nodded in another world.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive," Legolas said noticing Jessica moving toward the main gate to talk with a guard.

"Aragorn!" Eowyn shouted, Legolas allowed himself to exit this conversation to find what Jessica was up to.

"I have to go," Jessica said to the man before noticing the elf coming to stalk her. The man gave her a questioning look before noticing her friend was obvious concerned about something that the lad did not want to talk about.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked as Eowyn began to yell at Aragorn from across the way earning glances from everyone.

"She does know Aragorn doesn't have an interest in her right?" Jessica caused expecting an immediate answer from Legolas and Gimli only to find them silent. Turning her eyes to them to find they intently watching the conversation between the two.

"He doesn't like her!" Jessica yelled gaining her friend's attention.

"He is only human. Their hearts' bodies lie to their hearts," Legolas whispered moving over to her only to have Gimli cough to remind the elf that the girl before him was suppose to be a man.

"So? Arwen is giving up her immortality for him!" Jessica yelled.

"Aragorn will not stray from Arwen," Legolas said while looking to Aragorn as he whispered to Eowyn in a gentle tone. "He may be interested in Eowyn but he will never linger nor betray Arwen."

"That is sweet, but he shouldn't even be looking at other women!" Jessica hissed watching as Aragorn makes his way to the armory. The three followed their fearless and apparently un-killable leader toward the armory. Jessica watched as Aragorn shifted through the weaponry while looking at her sword tucked away in her sheath.

"Your sword," Aragorn said holding his hand out to receive it though Jessica did not draw it.

"Why? I don't want those crappy rusting pieces of crap," Jessica replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"He is going to sharpen it. I wish to teach you hand to hand combat if you sword should be taken away," Legolas said in hope of keeping the girl distracted for a moment.

"Fine," Jessica huffed giving her sword up before looking at the bows and arrows, she desperately wish someone would give her willingly.

"I'll teach her," Aragorn said quickly, noticing Legolas' too an erect position.

"Why?" Jessica asked causing Legolas to look at the human with a confused gaze clearly unable to understand what was truly going on.

"Legolas, your fighting style is that of elven born. She will never naturally move like you, nor sense the impending attacks like yourself. I will teach her human techniques that will be easier for her to learn and quicker for her to stay alive," Aragorn answered causing both to nod. They watched as the men filed up in line to begin the weapon discharge each looking more afraid once the sword was thrusted into their hands.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn whispered to his group as he watched a young man move by them.

"Most have not seen many winters," Gimli commented on the young.

"Or too many," Legolas said.

"And you guys are worried about me," Jessica scoffed, finally confident her training through Boromir that she would at least out live the Rohan people.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said in a loud tone drawing in all eyes toward them. Aragorn almost looked pleadingly with Legolas to silence his tongue due to the now more fearful men around them.

"Boe a hyn...neled herain dan caer menig!" Legolas yelled causing Jessica to look at Gimli before remembering he too could not understand him.

"I think he is pissed," Jessica whispered to the dwarf who gave a slight nod.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," Aragorn whispered in response causing the elf to narrow his eyes dangerously.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir...ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas yelled causing Aragorn to turn swift and come toward his friend in a threatening position.

"Oh shit," Jessica whispered. Jumping to action, she got between the two, not sure who she was suppose to stop from hitting who but she was betting on Aragorn to make the first strike.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted causing Jessica to turn quickly to look at Legolas then back to Aragorn.

"What the fuck were you two saying?" she yelled. The two glare at one another before their eyes turn to Jessica and Aragorn makes his exit.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said as he grabbed Jessica's arm before she could chase after the human.

"You need to go to the caves," Legolas said suddenly pulling Jessica once more out of the sight of any on lookers, his eyes begging her.

"I told you," Jessica said in defiance.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Legolas asked in annoyance.

"Why do you want me to be so obedient like a slave?" Jessica questioned, turning to see her sword was being sharpened by Gimli, who clearly wanted to be left out of all conversations currently.

"I could not bare it if something happened to you," Legolas said softly moving in closer to Jessica pulling her to him, for the first time she did not fight him though her entire composure was horribly tense.

"Then you need to trust me and my training from all three of you that I can survive this," Jessica replied ignoring voice in her head screaming for her to go to the caves while the offer stood.

"You don't have to be strong...I can take care of you and your family. I can protect you..." Legolas whispered against her lips as he drew in to close the kiss when Jessica shoved him away from her.

"Wait! You think I need saving? I need protection? Help to save **MY** family? The ones who are not even here with me? One is an idiot off with two midgets probably locked away in a dungeon the other has probably killed Boromir and on her way back! I am pretty sure that despite whatever we get into **MY** family needs no help or protection from anyone!" Jessica yelled in anger as she turned her back to the elf and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously going to stare at me all day long?" Kristy huffed sitting on the window seal as Denethor's guard sat across the room.<p>

"My orders were to not allow you out of my sight," the guard responded.

"On whose orders might I ask?" Kristy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Denethor and Lord Boromir," the guard replied with a smug grin causing the girl before him to narrow her eyes.

"Do you have documentation of such orders so that I am to assume this is not a simple lie?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"No..." the guard grumbled while looking to the door then back to the girl.

"Then you should go get some before this is considered kidnapping and you have war upon your kingdom over such stupidity," Kristy replied holding her breath hoping that this threat sounded believable. Boromir had to be more the half way back to Rohan now.

"Very well," the guard caved while rising from his chair Kristy quickly rushed to her feet and grabbed a hold of a nearby vase rushing up behind the man. His hand gripping hold of the handle to pull the door open when she smashed the glass vase over the man's head only causing him to turn to her in anger.

"Um...you are suppose to fall over," Kristy whispered as her face fell in despair.

"You little bitch," the guard growled grabbing the girl by the wrist and dragging her over to the bed. Kristy's automatic reaction was to kick the man between the legs causing him to double over in pain and fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but bed and strange man can only equal bad things that end up with my sis-brother killing you," Kristy whispered patting the man's cheek before opening the door to find two guards stationed outside, quickly closing it back before they could see her she turned to find her personal guard was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Kristy yelled before jumping onto his back and ripping the sheets off the bed, tying one corner around the four poster bed post and the other side to another sheet tightly until there were no sheets left onto her bed.

The man finally rose to his feet to find Kristy tugging the bed towards the windows, his eyes narrowing at her horrified face upon seeing him on his feet. She quickly jumped to the window seal knowing there was no way in hell the sheets were long enough to get her to the bottom. Turning back to the guard who was now charging at her she held her breath before jumping out the window.

"Oh god please let me live!" Kristy screamed closing her eyes waiting for the pull of the sheets to tighten and tell her she did a good job on her knot. Her body suddenly slamming into a 'U' as the knot around her waist tightened before ripping releasing her from her harness and sending her the rest of the way down the tower. Only a few stories high she watched as the ground came closer at a tremendous spend, then she realized that a man was walking out right under her.

"MOVE!" she shouted causing none other than Denethor to look up in horror as she came crashing down into his old body.

"I am so sorry!" Kristy cried in pain as she rolled off the man and onto the ground before looking up at her window to find the guard starring down at her in horror as Denethor laid perfectly still in shock and pain.

"I really am but I must help my brother and your son," Kristy whispered to the Steward before she rose to her feet making a mad dash toward the closest horse, the villagers looking at the man and woman unsure of what to do. Choosing the best approach by staying out of her way, Kristy jumped onto the horse before riding swiftly out of the gates with a happy laugh carried on the wind.

She successfully escaped from her second city by her sister's wishes so she could officially say that her sister was completely horrible in detaining anyone.

* * *

><p>"Captain Faramir, we found the third one!" a soldier cried out.<p>

"You must come with me now," Faramir orders shaking awake the three sleeping companions. They follow Faramir down to a ridge where they were able to peer over to look down into the forbidden pool.

"Down there," Faramir said pointing toward the pool as Indi yawned while rubbing her eyes to try to wake herself up.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death," Faramir said gesturing toward the archers standing with their bows drawn ready to kill

"They await my command. Shall I shoot?" Faramir asked. Indi looked down at Gollum watching him swim about trying to catch a fish, until he finally does. Climbing onto a near by rock he continuously beats it onto the rock, attempting to kill it.

"The rock and pool

It nice and cool

So juicy sweet

Out only wish

To catch a fish

So juicy sweet," Gollum sung as he slapped the fish harder on the rock. Faramir raises his hand to signal to the archers to shoot when Frodo hesitates on his answer before moving forward to stop him.

"Wait this creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please...let me go down to him," Frodo begged. Faramir gave a nod before motioning for Indi and Sam to stay behind.

"He would not abandon his wife," Faramir explain causing Indi to snort. Faramir raised an eyebrow while Sam gave her an elbow to the ribs.

"Well when you have been together as long as we have...it almost seems like a relief to be rid of one another you know? Hehe?" Indi replied with a small chuckle causing Faramir to grin.

"How long have you been married? You seem so young," he questioned causing Indi to look to Sam on an answer.

"Uh...quite some time now," Sam grumbled trying to sound uninterested. "Not that it is any of your business."

"Indeed," Faramir said as Frodo returned to them as Gollum was taken away and the three led back to their holding part of the cave.

"We have to get out of here," Sam whispered causing Indi to look at Frodo worried.

"You should go. Go now," she whispered while glancing to Sam who seemed to be in agreement with her train of thought.

"Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear," Sam said.

"I can't. You tried to tell me but...I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me. If I put it on...he'll find me. He'll see," Frodo explained.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered.

"Frodo," Indi said with worry.

"So this is the answer," Faramir says as he walks into the cave drawing his sword and pointing it toward Frodo. "Here in the wild I have you...two halflings and a woman...and a host of men at my call."

Faramir moved closer to them causing Frodo to back himself into the cave wall, Indi stepping forward in an act of bravery to try to aid her friend. The sword turned to her however and she back down.

"The Ring of Power within my grasp," Faramir said as he lifted the Ring from Frodo's neck with the tip of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor...to show his quality."

"No!" Frodo whispered as if he was waking from a trance and backing away from the man before them.

"Stop it! Leave him alone," Indi yelled.

"Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! Thats where we are going! Into Mordor, to the mountain of Fire!" Sam yelled. Faramir seems to be in a trance when a soldier walks in.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements," the soldier informed.

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam asked.

"Captain?" the soldier asked.

"Prepare to leave," Faramir answered.

"Please," Indi begged.

"The ring will go to Gondor," Faramir said causing the three to look at the man in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Move! Move the outer wall!" a soldier yelled as Jessica moved her way toward Aragorn who sat alone staring at a boy before him. The boy is starring into the fire pit with fear in his eyes as Jessica sits next to him.<p>

"Give me your sword," Aragorn says to the boy.

"What's you name?" Jessica asked as Aragorn examined the sword, standing up and swinging the sword around.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord," the boy said.

"That is a nice name," Jessica said causing the Haleth to look to her as if he were looking for some form of comfort that he would live to see a full life.

"The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless," Haleth said causing Aragorn to sigh and turn to him.

"This is a good sword," Aragorn said handing the sword back to the boy putting his hand on his shoulder. "Haleth son of Hama...there is always hope." Jessica smiled at the speech unable to feel a little be more relieved at hearing the words.

"Let's prepare," Aragorn said to Jessica motioning for her to follow him as they began dressing in armor, avoiding anyone helping Jessica of course. Jessica gasped when Aragorn pulled a strap to tightly, watching as Legolas made his way into the room holding Aragorn's sword his eyes looking apologetic.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said.

"U-moe edaved, Legolas," Aragorn said as the two smiled and patted each other on the shoulder, as Gimli moved up next to the three causing Jessica to grin as he dropped his chain mail shirt which was obviously way to long.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said as a horn rung out across the small city held within Helm's Deep.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said as he runs out of the room, followed by Aragorn, Jessica and Gimli.

"Send for the King. Open the gate!" a soldier shouted.

"Open the gate!" another yelled. A large elven army march through the gates passing the men who smile happily. Theoden walks down the steps toward them as Haldir moves toward the front of the group in his bright golden armor.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked causing Jessica to smile happily.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said with a grin as he watched the four members of the fellowship rushing toward him.

"We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir said proudly as Aragorn rushes the elf into a surprised hug.

"You are most welcome," Aragorn said as Legolas hugs Haldir and the elves turn to a swift attention.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said as Jessica watched two familiar twins coming to the front of the group. Elladan gave a swift bow before Elrohir moved forward toward Jessica.

"Where is Kristy?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

**Boe a hyn...neled herain dan caer menig!...** _And they should be...Three hundred against ten thousand_

**Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras... **_They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras_

**Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir...ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!...** _Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

**U-moe edaved, Legolas ...**_There is nothing to forgive_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, I was not expecting such a turn of events with all the reviewers who seemed to love the Legolas and Jessica romance going on unfortunately I didn't get to do a great scene for them here but do not worry because I am going to give them a huge scene together soon but there will be drama too when Boromir returns to the picture!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**MaryLauren: **You are so quick to review it always makes me happy to know you are constantly on the look out for my books ^_^.

**PatonxJulia: **I hope it was not my fic that they thought you needed to be put away too, I am indeed actually writing a book about an asylum though as funny as that it sorry it just came to mind when I read that. Yeah no creepy Denethor for you guys because I didn't want to make this story to wrong for the rating which is going to be worse when the romance gets kicked up a notch and I got to find middle ground boo.

**Erokh: **You have no idea how hard I worked out these romantic scene there! And I know when the big moment for Kristy and Elrohir comes it will kill me to write it but I have to open my mind as a writer to do this sort of thing but you know me, I am not a...lovey kind of person but it is a good experience especially when I'm getting such good feed back.

**LittleMsStrawberry: **Honestly the only reason I put that middle part in their in the last chapter was directly for you. Just because you seem so into the romance part with Jessica and Legolas I sat here at my job for a good half an hour thinking about what would be the best way to keep YOU on the edge of your seat going is she or isn't she? lol I hope this wasn't to boring of a chapter for you.

**Amatarasu: **Welcome and thank you for reviewing for the first time I am excited to see you liked the story! I do apologize for the mistakes I just recently got a beta reader who has only done two of my chapters because she just graduated so my future chapters should be close to perfect if not perfect :) Jessica is one sided because she is focused on her family not herself as this chapter shows...don't worry she will get caught up in the elf soon enough ^_^.

**Felix02: **I'm glad you liked my stories enough to read them all in one night! I do apologize for any miss spellings or anything just a few chapters ago I got myself a bet reader so hopefully everything will be more smooth and perfect. The votes called for Boromir then they switched and they kept switching so I just decided to make everyone happy by doing that kissing scene but it really is going to be another vote for who Jessica ends up with in the end. Everyone seems to favor Jessica the most out of the story which threw me for a shock because she is the character that I put so little into and now am building her up for you guys. But I am glad to see your reviews and I hope you continue to review and read the stories as they come along!


	11. Lors: Dreams

**Author's Note: Alright after an invigorating dream or nightmare? Probably nightmare but then again your author is insane and has been inspired with this Filler Chapter while I concoct the final Helm's Deep segment. Enjoy!**

**THANK YOU EROKH YOU ALL THE EDITING YOU DO FOR ME! WE REALLY APPRECIATE YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Lors**

**(Dreams)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**ROMANCE**

**MILD VIOLENCE**

* * *

><p>Kristy had been riding the stolen horse for an entire day when she finally concluded that perhaps the horse would go faster after a night's rest and some food with water. Pulling her faithful steed to a halt, near the trees on her right she tied him to a branch.<p>

"I'll be right back..." she whispered petting the horses neck trying to keep the creature calm. "Please don't leave me..."

Turning to fetch some firewood and search for any type of fruit without having to go to deeply into the forest, she had forgotten to grab her pack, weapons or even food during her amazing and daring escape from Gondor, she could already hear her sibling's shouts of anger in her head. With a grin she walked up and down the forest collecting wood but finding no food, her stomach grumbled in complaint, though she chose to ignore it.

'_Just pretend it's Jessica's home cooked meals from scratch_' she told herself with a shiver at the mere thought of the horribly burnt and disgusting taste of the first and only thing she had ever tasted from her sister. Her stomach's growling instantly fell silent as she watched her exhausted horse kneel down next to her as she began rubbing two sticks together furiously trying to start a fire to keep herself warm.

'_Come on please start!' _ her mind screamed before throwing the sticks down onto the ground, looking at her horse who seemed to be ignoring her, eating grass, she leaned against him to take in the warm while thinking about how her life had turn courses and for the first time while in Middle Earth, she thought about the battle.

'_Jessica will be just fine...I know it...she is always ok...' _with those thoughts in her mind she could not help but worry about if something were to happen, her mind creating the worse case scenarios.

'_What if Boromir finds out I was right and she doesn't like him! Oh my god men back in this time might take their anger out on women! Oh god she is going to die!' her mind screamed._

'_No... Boromir's wouldn't hurt her over that...but what if he doesn't reach Helm's Deep in time! What if she tried to fight an orc or Uruk-hai!' _

Thoughts of Jessica rushing heroically into battle with her sword raised high like any normal movie only with out the awesome battle scene her sister's head flying off her shoulders and her body slumping down to the ground, cold and dead.

Squeezing her eyes shut she pulling her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face into them, rocking herself against the horse she tried to clear away the negative thoughts. Looking up at the starless sky she could only shiver as if this was the ultimate bad omen.

Laying down next to her horse she watched as his head came to nuzzle her head, effectively calming the young teenager into a peaceful sleep. Or so she thought...

* * *

><p>"<em>Kristy..." a voice called into her ears causing the sleeping girl to turn and a pair of arms to wrap around her, growing tense she kept her eyes close hoping that for the love of anything powerful watching over her it would not be a person and her horse has magically grown arms. <em>

"_Open your eyes," the voice called as she shook her head earning a very familiar laugh, she couldn't place the voice though. Taking her chances knowing it had to be someone from Gondor who had caught her she opened her eyes to find everything bright, she lay on a very familiar and comfortable bed. Looking at the elven tunic before her face she glanced over her shoulder to see she was in fact back in Rivendell. _

"_What the..." she whispered jumping from the arms of the elf holding her to rush to the window, instantly forgetting to look to the face of the person holding her. _

"_Rivendell?" she whispered trying to piece the unexplainable thoughts in her back together. She was more than positive she had been on that journey._

"_You are dreaming," the voice said causing Kristy to remember that she was not alone and turning to come face to with Elrohir, in all white, reminding her of an angel before a smile broke out onto her face. The simple thought of Elrohir being an angle caused her to burst into a fit of laughter. The elf's brow furrowed in confusion._

"_What?" he asked, Kristy's looked up into the familiar brown eyes with a grin._

"_You shouldn't be in all white. Perhaps red or black maybe," Kristy said without thinking before laughing harder imagining the elf with horns and a tail, or even black feathered wings seemed appropriate. _

"_Pardon?" Elrohir asked._

"_Well white makes you look like an angel which you are far from. Red for the devil or black for a evil angel seems more right," Kristy answered._

"_So you think I look angelic?" Elrohir questioned with a large smile spreading across his face, Kristy frowned as he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_No! I never said that! Hey why were you holding me while I was sleeping and no this isn't a dream!" she yelled as his previous words sunk in._

"_You are not dreaming?" Elrohir asked with an amused smile as Kristy pulled herself out of his arms, for the first time glancing down at her wardrobe. _

_A light white dress almost translucent, with gold trimming around the bottom, golden leaves falling in a various pattern around the bottom of the skirt with torn sleeves that blew in the none existent wind. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to decipher the truth in his words, though they had to be right but she should wake up if it was a dream right?_

"_Elves can enter human dreams, it's almost like a waking dream," Elrohir answered. "I don't sleep...like humans do."_

"_Then why are you in my dreams?" Kristy questioned in annoyance._

"_I fear for you. I have come to Helm's Deep and you are not here. War is upon us no later than tomorrow..." Elrohir answered pulling her to a near by chair, sitting down her pulling her onto his lap. Reluctantly Kristy sat, it was just a dream right._

"_I should be there soon!" Kristy explained. "I think...it didn't take me and Boromir long to get to Gondor but then again he probably knows the short cut and stuff. Is Jessica alright?" _

"_I am not worried for your sister. You are alone which is not wise. Please return to Gondor. I will come once everything is over and we will return to Rivendell," Elrohir replied quickly pulling her tightly against his chest. _

"_Well guess what?" Kristy said standing up and bending over the elf, resting her hands on the arms of the chair._

"_What?" Elrohir asked with a grin._

"_I...don't...care..." Kristy said slowly so every word sunk into his head as she pushed the chair backwards, effectively tipping it only causing Elrohir to quickly grab a hold of her wrist pulling her backwards with him._

"_Do you think I have no learned my lesson with your deceitful ways?" Elrohir taunted as Kristy was forced to lay upon the elf tightly locked in his arms._

"_Fuck you," she huffed as his lips danced over her forehead, leaving light kisses. Kristy's eyes widened trying in vain to push herself away from the elf only to flop herself onto the floor, Elrohir rolling on top of her._

"_This isn't a dream," Kristy whispered causing Elrohir to smile._

"_But it is," he confirmed._

"_No...this is a fucking nightmare!" Kristy wailed._

"_Why?" Elrohir asked confused._

"_I'm stuck with you!" Kristy cried as the elf placed all his weight onto the girl, the air leaving her lungs. She was uncertain of what was going on but she knew if Jessica was here the elf would probably be dead by now._

"_You enjoy my company otherwise I would not be here," Elrohir answered causing Kristy to stop her cries and narrow her eyes._

"_You think I like talking to you? Like the headache I will probably have when I wake up?" she questioned._

"_Yes. I can not be in your dreams if you do not want it," Elrohir said, Kristy's cheeks tinging red in embarrassment. _

"_I have no idea what the hell is going on but I want you out of my dreams! I want to wake up right now! And you wait until I tell Jessica!" Kristy yelled as the elf lowered his head to hers, their eyes staring each other down as he placed his elbow on either side of her head. Kristy's heart beat suddenly drumming in her ears._

"_And if you tell her you were dreaming about me...how do you think she will react?" Elrohir said with a taunting tone._

"_No you came into my dreams!" she defended._

"_She does not understand elves. Coming from you do you really think she will find fault in me?" Elrohir asked with a large grin on his face as he rubbed his nose across Kristy's pressing his forehead to hers._

"_I...me...we...you..." Kristy whispered trying to find the right words while narrowing her eyes dangerously small to the evil elf on top of her. "You evil bastard."_

"_I think it is quite smart," Elrohir replied with a large smile spreading across his thin face. "You will be at fault."_

"_I will not!" Kristy yelled._

"_Most humans do not understand elves. Nor our sleeping patterns. The magic behind our dreams nor the ones they share with others," Elrohir answered as Kristy slowly began to understand how insane she would soon sound to Jessica, when Elrohir tipped his head up to kiss her nose. _

"_She will believe me," Kristy lied causing the elf to chuckle._

"_Really?" Elrohir asked pressing his lips to her cheek softly. _

"_Yes," Kristy whispered as she watched the elf close his eyes and move his lips to hers to share their first kiss and Kristy's first ever. The breath leaving her lungs as she tried to remember this was the elf from hell itself. The thoughts didn't stay long as Elrohir deepened the kiss and she could not help but smile at how perfect it seemed._

_Elrohir moved from the kiss to allow her to breathe before kissing her again with more passion this time causing Kristy's heart to drum louder._

* * *

><p>Jumping from her spot on the ground, her arms flying in every direction, her eyes not eye focused from her sleep she tried to look around only to find the darkness of the night.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she spun around on her feet looking for the demonic elf.

"ELROHIR!"

No answer came to her shouts only the positive effect of awaking her horse causing it to become fearful and attempt to run away. Wobbling a bit, her hands rose to her lips as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the sky promising the beat the living shit out of the elf once they reached Helm's Deep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS:<strong>

**PatonxJulia:** Yes you have the pairing pretty much right currently, it is subject to change but please tell me what you think I this chapter because I am not the best at romance. Oh,yea I'm already a published author but my third book that I am hoping to eventually finish is about a mental patient. It's kind of like a thriller and a mystery because no one knows where she came from because she is a mute and doesn't even try to explain through writing or anything.

**Metoochocolate: **I was wondering where you went off too but I hope that you loved this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger hope this makes up for it!

**LittleMsStrawberry:** I am so sorry for the anxiety but hopefully this will make up for it because I know you love the romance! So one whole chapter for the romance sorry there were no other character but I felt this one was dedicated to Kristy which was much needed.

**MaryLauren: **I couldn't think of a more perfect escape and what better way to top off her day than to add in her 'dream' or 'nightmare' whichever we would like to call this, lol.

**LabyrinthLover:** I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for the comment!


	12. Helm's Deep: Part Four

**Author's Note: Oh my god I was not expecting that many reviewers to enjoy my filler chapter! I hope that this long chapter makes everything so much better for the wait. Thank you guys for keeping my head focused on my writing! I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a writing outlet with people who enjoy my works!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Helm's Deep**

**Part Four:**

**The Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**ROMANCE**

**I also did not have my beta reader to correct my chapter so please don't hate me to much if somethings are mis-spelled or done wrong! She will hopefully edit and I'll repost it later!**

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen upon the men and women of Helm's Deep, the men gathering together as they decided which positions to hold upon the walls. Aragorn nodding his agreement with their plan of attack and their strategy before turning toward the elven army behind them, taking his position at the top of the wall, ready to order them into battle.<p>

Aragorn gazed out with Jessica who stood at his shoulder looking over the wall and into the darkness with the ranger, starting to shift from foot to foot as her thoughts began to plague her. Aragorn watched her from the corner of his eye before glancing over to Legolas who was grinning with amusement dancing in his eyes as Gimli moved to his stationed spot.

"You are more than welcome to move to the caves with the women and children. I know it will put Legolas' mind more at ease while he fights if he does not have your safety clouding his judgement," Aragorn said causing the girl to turn her eyes at him, narrowing them dangerously.

"No! He doesn't even need to worry I can hold my own!" she yelled before huffing and turning her eyes back to the black horizon. "What if something happened to Boromir? He isn't back yet...what if they got attacked and Kristy got kidnapped again."

Jessica looked down at her feet before glancing down to the elf and dwarf just two soldiers down from them. She could not help the smile the began to spread over her face as Gimli began to hope up and down in an attempt to look over the wall. Aragorn moved out of rank turning to face her with a serious face.

"Boromir would not willingly let something happen to your sister. He is fine," he replied causing Jessica to nod before the ranger turned to walk down the line of men toward his friends, stop behind the two.

"Well, lad. Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli called over his shoulder as Jessica made her way over to them.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas whispered his eyes moving over to Jessica in a silent plea for her to retreat to the caves below.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli replied causing Jessica to grin at the dwarf before her. She quickly moved closer to Gimli.

"I think we would have better chances if some dwarves would have shown up," she whispered causing Gimli to chuckle.

"Aye, lad. Dwarves are dangerous up close but traveling the distance to get to the war is the problem we often face," Gimli confessed with a sigh.

"Well at least it is a clear sky. It would suck if the weather was hell," Jessica commented looking up to the cloudless sky as Aragorn turned to move back to his spot before the elven army. Jessica followed just as if on que the sky above began to rumble as lighting crackled and flashed as the clouds rolled in. Splitting open the began pouring rain onto the soldiers below.

Glaring to the man at the right, Aragorn, who fought the losing battle to not laugh, his shoulder shaking as a smile crept over his face.

"Shut up," she hissed as she watched the enemy approached the awaiting men at Helm's Deep. Another bolt of lighting striking the ground not even ten feet from the first set of Uruk-hai.

"A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouted toward the men, causing Jessica to look from side to side in confusion, Gimli too shared her bewilderment.

"What did you say?" Jessica whispered.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as he began hoping up and down to look over the wall, that was just to high.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like for me to find a box?" Legolas asked with a grin causing the dwarf to laugh as he looked down to see Jessica watching Aragorn in confusion as she tried in vain to understand some of the words that left his lips.

"Fuck..." she whispered as the Uruk-hai began to stomp their spears and feet onto the ground in union, an obvious display to intimidate the men above with the promise of pain. Aragorn drew his sword, holding it to him a signal for the men to notch their arrows, Jessica slowly following in suit.

A random arrow was suddenly released causing all eyes to turn from the old man who accidentally released the string to the arrow's destination and the dead Uruk that fell loudly to the ground. Aragorn threw his arm up in a holding signal to help Jessica understand the words he was speaking. The Uruk's turned toward the walls with a loud snarl of anger.

"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted at the top of his lungs causing Jessica to jump and lower her bow not wanting to accidentally fire an arrow as well.

"Tangado a chada!" Aragorn yelled, Jessica watching as the elves pulled back the bow string, taking aim a preparing to release. She followed in suit watching from the corner of her eye as Gimli was still unable to understand what was going on.

"Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas whispered his words carrying over to Jessica and Aragorn.

"What did he say? Speak english!" Jessica shouted in fear suddenly worried this was how she would die, not understanding a word said to her.

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted beginning the battle that was to determine the fate of the Rohan people. Jessica watched as the arrows were fired causing her to take aim once more and releasing her own arrow. As the first volley made contact, killing many in a shower of deadly aim, she could not help the awe of it.

"Did they hit anything?" she heard Gimli question causing her to grin.

"Come on now Gimli you have me shooting! Of course I hit something!" she shouted as she notched another arrow, ready for the command.

"Give them a volley!" Theoden shouted as the men side of the army fired their volley, Jessica again firing causing Aragorn to watch her carefully.

"Ribed bant!" Aragorn shouted as Jessica notched another arrow.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli yelled as the arrows began to flow even more quickly now over the heads of the men stationed at the wall. Jessica could not help the reflex of ducking out of the way, in case a stray arrow may find it's way into her body.

"Pendraith!" Aragorn called in warning as ladders suddenly were slammed against the walls, Uruk's quickly climbing up.

"Good!" Gimli called bracing himself against the ground pulling his axe to his chest and swinging as soon as the first Uruk jumped over.

"Swords!" Aragorn yelled finally causing Jessica to sigh in relief at the english word she understood. Drawing her sword she turned just as an oncoming attacker moved toward her, she watched him drop dead before she could strike, an arrow buried into his chest. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Legolas took aim with his arrow's once more before firing, the arrow barely missing her face and killing another Uruk.

Jessica ducked out of reflex this time, turning and pushing her sword up into another enemy as he came to bring his blade down into her shoulder, She pushed him off her blade and moved out of the way of the ladder.

Backing her way up against the near by wall, she waited for her back to make contact when something else touched her, quickly turned to come face to face with Haldir. She smiled at him glad it was not a Uruk, but a friend who had her back now. Both turning their backs to one another ready for battle, moving together as one they were able to block and pierce their enemies with much more accuracy.

Aragorn rushed forward suddenly using all his strength to push a ladder back away from the wall, causing the wood to shake before collapsing toward the ground, killing many in one quick attack. Jessica gawked in awe at how heroic the action seemed before the thought struck her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself, pausing momentarily to think about her previous actions when Haldir turned suddenly, feeling a presences behind him that was not Jessica. Seeing the girl in her own thoughts, he quickly pushed her from range, sliding his sword into the body of the attacker.

"Keep focused," he called. Jessica quickly picked up her sword that had been carelessly dropped when she was shoved by Haldir. With a nod she focused back onto the task at hand, remaining alive.

"Causeway!" Aragorn's voice rang out over the crowd of men, their weapons continuing to clash against the enemy swords. Jessica glanced over the wall with Haldir to see a large spiked ball being carried toward them.

"What the fuck is that?" Jessica whispered leaning to the side to dodge an arrow as it zoomed by her, blocking the sword coming toward her she turned to slid the blade into the body of yet another attacker.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as Legolas quickly turned his eyes and aim toward an Uruk rushing toward the spiked ball with a torch.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn yelled to all the elven archers running around Jessica and Haldir in vain. Jessica watched as Legolas dropped his arrows in his hands as he suddenly began rushing toward her as the Uruk dove toward the spiked ball. The wall suddenly blew up in a matter of pieces as if it were only sticks.

The blast of the wall sends not only Gimli and Aragorn flying but Jessica and Haldir too, Jessica flies from the wall, falling to the ground, as the air rushes out of her lungs. With a huff she pushes herself up in time to watch the Uruk's rushing through the now opened way, sudden ramming upon the gate bringing more attention from the hole.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden shouted as Uruk's began banging against the gate, Gimli is upon the wall, looking down at Jessica and Aragorn as the two slowly rise to their feet looking at one another.

"Aragorn! Jessica!" Gimli shouted gaining the attention of Legolas.

"Gimli!" Jessica screamed in horror as the dwarf dived off the wall and into the pool of Uruk's armed with sharp spears below. Gimli survives the fall, with the Uruk-hai rushed over him toward Aragorn, who raised his sword gesturing to the elves still behind him.

"Hado i philinn!" he shouted as Jessica moved back as a Uruk slammed into her body knocking her back into the ground. The elves fire their arrows causing the Uruk above her to die instantly collapsing on top of her.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she began using all her strength.

"Herio!" Aragorn shouted as he pulled his sword up and rushed toward the on coming group, the elves following faithfully as Jessica successfully managed to move out from under the heavy body. She watched as Legolas grabbed a shield from a Uruk, throwing it before him, using it almost like a surf board to slide down the stairs.

Firing arrow after arrow at the Uruk's coming toward him and releasing the shield straight toward Jessica causing her to fall back toward the ground, the shield embedding into a Uruk. Jessica moved out of the way as another attack is directed at her, she watches as Gimli suddenly appears out of the water as Aragorn drags him to safety.

The war had officially begun with this breech and Jessica could only pray that Boromir would arrive soon to help the dying Rohan people and the Elves that were providing targets out of themselves in hopes of saving the pathetic humans behind them.

"There is no way we can hold this," Jessica gasped as a shield was shoved into her chest bone.

"We are to hold the gap!" Haldir shouted quickly rushing to the aid of his men, Jessica's arm reaching to grab ahold of his wrist only to miss as an oncoming Uruk intercepted them. Pulling her blade up she quickly decapitated him, Haldir turning to look at her in surprise. The rain pelting her with bullet sized rain drops causing her to squint.

She watched in horror as he dove into the madness of the war, disappearing causing a sigh to escape her lips as she looked to the skies above.

"Kristy and Indi...you bitches better give me a whole week of slavery out of you two!" she yelled as she moved to follow the elf before her. Stopping suddenly as an idea struck her she backed herself up into the stairs slowly climbing them keeping low, she found the corner she was looking for and grabbed her bow with her quiver. Setting the quiver next to her legs she lowered herself onto her knees to appear dead to any on looker.

Keeping her eye carefully locked with the elves down below she began notching and firing her arrows in rapid succession. Killing any Uruk's that were trying to catch the elves off guard. Killing one before it could even catch the eye of Haldir, the elf turning his eyes to the location of the arrow being fired. Jessica giving a quick wave of her hand before firing more arrows, ultimately running out. Looking around she watched as Theoden began to think over the situation his people were in.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden shouted.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan barad!" Aragorn shouted to the elves as Haldir turned his eyes to Jessica. Aragorn rushing through the elves clamping his hand on each of their shoulders to gain their attention ensuring each hear him. Jessica watched as Legolas forced Gimli to retreat.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli shouted as he was dragged away, to be thrown into the arms of another as Legolas turned back to the battle his eyes scanning for Jessica.

"Nan Barad!" Haldir shouted to his men as he sliced through an on coming attacker, as another approached him from behind. Jessica rushing to her feet, down the stair and diving off, slamming her body into the Uruk, latching onto his back screaming, Haldir quickly turned dispatching of the Uruk, Jessica falling back to her feet as she wobbled.

"Haldir!" Aragorn shouted seeing Jessica suddenly slung from the elf and into the stair way as another wave of Uruk pushed through them. Punching the nearby Uruk in the face he quickly makes his way toward them.

* * *

><p>"Look! Osgiliath burns!" a soldier shouted as the men of Gondor walk across the plains.<p>

"Mordor as come," another said.

"The ring will not save Gondor," Frodo whispered a a tear spreads in his eyes. "It has only the power to destroy."

"Please let us go," Indi begged not wanting to go near the fire filled city.

"Hurry," Faramir ordered pushing his men on.

"Faramir! You must let me go!" Frodo shouted.

* * *

><p>"Brace the gate!" a solider shouted as Jessica held in head in pain, the force of the throw was enough to make her want to surrender.<p>

"What the..." she whispered as a Uruk came to stand above her raising his blade, a strong hand suddenly wrapped around her ankle as she was pulled away, he head slamming back into the ground as two arrows pierced the Uruk.

She looked to her feet to find Haldir holding her securely, her eyes turning to the archers to find Elrohir and Elladan smiling down at her before turning back to battle.

"We can't hold much longer!" Gamling shouted as their barricaded gate was slowly behind smashed by the ramming on the other side.

"Hold them!" Theoden shouted as Haldir pulled Jessica into a corner, his back to her as he began to fight off the attackers trying to allow the girl time to recover from her current beating.

"It'll be over soon," Haldir whispered as he ducked, pushing Jessica down effectively causing her to empty all contents of her stomach onto the ground. Despite the many ways to take his words she took comfort in them.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As long as you can give," Theoden replied as Aragorn nodded. He turned toward the secret entrance out of Helm's Deep.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called as the two disappeared and Jessica slowly forced her tired and battered body to rise back up. Clutching to her ribs she knew something had to be broken if not badly bruised.

"Timbers! Brace the gate!" Theoden shouted.

"Come!" Haldir ordered as he climbed back to the walls, where Legolas remained steadily holding back the enemy. Jessica glancing down to find Aragorn fighting back with all their might to keep the hoards off the gate so it could be repaired.

With all the strength she could muster she turned as an enemy approached her, tearing her sword through his body, Haldir quickly moved to kick the body over the wall.

"You are getting better," Haldir laughed as the two once again pushed themselves back to back.

* * *

><p>"Faramir! Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we will be overrun!" Madril called.<p>

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned as Frodo stumbled as if affected by something. Indi looked at the hobbit with great concern.

"It's calling to him, Sam," Frodo whispered.

"What is?" Indi asked.

"His eyes is almost on me," Frodo whispered.

"Hold on," Indi whispered.

"You'll be alright," Sam assured.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war," Faramir ordered as he turned toward the battle of his city.

"Do you know what yo are doing? You want to know why we are on our own? Because your brother tried to take the ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Sam shouted.

"I wouldn't be shocked is Boromir and Jess are dead," Indi added.

"Watch out!" a soldier shouted bring the shocked Faramir back to the world of the living.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam called finding that Frodo has wondered off once more.

"They're here," Frodo whispered to Indi who followed him quickly.

"Who is?" Indi asked.

"They've come," Frodo added.

"Nazgul!" Faramir shouted, pushing Sam toward Frodo and Indi.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight. Take cover!" Faramir ordered.

* * *

><p>"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden shouted as Jessica turned grabbing an arrow from Haldir's quiver to notch her arrow. She fired, the arrow slicing through the air and into an Uruk as they approached Gimli. Gimli and Aragorn nod their thanks to Jessica turning back to their never ending battle.<p>

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted from a small ways down, thrusting a rope over the edge for the two to grab hold of. She watched as Legolas tried in vain to keep his eyes on her while helping his friend, noticing that she was in fact a distraction to him, Jessica voted to follow Haldir.

"Fall back!" the shouts came as the men began to retreat back into the Keep, Haldir keeping a firm hold on Jessica's shoulder as he continued to battle his way along side her to where there orders were.

"Come!" Haldir shouted as he quickly dispatched an on coming Uruk, Jessica keeping the enemies at bay from behind him.

* * *

><p>Kristy continued riding vigorously upon her horse, in the distance she could see thunder and lighting over what had to be Helm's Deep.<p>

"Kristy!" a familiar voice shouted from her right, closing her eyes she begged any being above for it not to be Boromir coming to beat the shit out of her for escaping. Turning her eyes in the direction, she noticed the man who had separated her from the hobbits was riding quickly toward her.

"Um...hello," she whispered.

"Why are you heading into battle?" Eomer asked.

"My brother is stupid and fighting in the battle. I want to help," Kristy replied, pulling her horse to a halt as something white flashed behind Eomer. She watched as an old man garbed in white came riding quickly toward them.

"Look out!" Kristy yelled trying to jump from her horse only to have Eomer stop her.

"Calm yourself. It is Gandalf the White. We ride to the aid of Rohan," Eomer said as Gandalf appeared and Kristy could not help the sigh of relief at the sight of him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she finally managed to spit out causing the old wizard to chuckle his shoulders shaking.

"Well I do believe that I fell into darkness and battles a balrog," Gandalf answered.

"Why are you in white? Gray looks much better on you," Kristy commented as Gandalf turned the small party back toward the riders of Rohan.

* * *

><p>"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of these caves?" Aragorn questioned Theoden as his eyes roamed over to Jessica who was pushed against a wall, Haldir hovering over her.<p>

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn yelled frustrated that he could not spare a moment to look over his friend, he knew Legolas had not noticed just yet.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are to many," Theoden finally replied as if in a trance.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. Barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered Gamling.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden whispered his eyes roaming over the wounded men scattered around him, his eyes moving to the young lad that accompanied Aragorn, hanging over an elven warrior, hacking.

The ramming of the Keep door causing all the men to begin to worry about their fate. Aragorn suddenly turned to Theoden.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said his eyes suddenly serious. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Theoden questioned.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said looking to Jessica as the men prepared to charge into battle for one final time. The doors pulled open as the men rushed out, Jessica pulling herself to her feet, as she was shoved onto a horse next to Haldir, Gimli in front of her.

Just as the sun rose over the horizon Jessica looked to find Gandalf on one side ready to defend with the Rohan men and Boromir with the Gondor soldiers on the opposite side, each rushing down the hill side to help.

* * *

><p>Jessica collapsed against the wall of the Keep. Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan making their way toward the girl as Legolas strolled over to the relaxing Gimli who seemed pleased with himself. Jessica holding her ribs watched as Gimli contently smoked from his pipe.<p>

"Final count...42," Legolas said while stroking his bow.

"Forty two? That's not bad for a pointed ear Elvish Princeling. I myself am sitting on 43," Gimli said proudly. Legolas quickly pulled his bow, notching an arrow and firing right between Gimli's legs.

"Forty-three," Legolas corrected with a smirk.

"He was already dead!" Gimli called.

"He was twitching," Legolas replied.

"He was twitching...because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli shouted as the two glanced over as Jessica tried to laugh but ended up coughing, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Legolas instantly forgetting about the argument rushed to her side, kneeling before her.

"I believe she has a broken rib or two. A few cuts and bruises but she will be fine," Haldir said as Legolas carefully stroked Jessica's cheek in worry.

"Please no more," Legolas pleaded.

"No," Jessica grumbled forcing herself to her feet, turning to leave, Legolas grabbed her waisted careful of her broken body and pulled her into a soft embrace brushing his lips over her hair.

"I can not bare anymore happening to you," Legolas whispered in her ear. Jessica relaxed in his grip, her eyes closing and opening to watch Boromir riding up with Aragorn, smiles upon their faces. She watched as Boromir's smile faded, dismounting his horse, his eyes roaming over Jessica and Legolas.

"Boromir!" Jessica screamed happily pulling herself free from the elf and rushing toward the human, flinging her body into the air and wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him into a most painful hug, literately on Jessica's part.

"I told you I would return," Boromir whispered.

"Kristy?" Aragorn questioned causing Boromir's brow to pinch together in confusion as he set Jessica down.

"No, she is locked in a tower at Gondor," Boromir whispered.

"FINALLY!" Kristy huffed as Eomer led her horse down the slope and toward her sister. He could not help but frown at the sight of Eomer with the girl.

"But...how? Father...guards...tower..." Boromir mumbled confused as Kristy clumsily fell from her horse to stand before the man.

"Did I not-" she attempted only to have Boromir step closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I told you I'd come for you!" she yelled kicking his shin extremely hard, before turning to face her sister.

"That mother fucker locked me in a tower where my only means of escaping was sky diving out!" Kristy yelled.

"Ah Kristy how we have missed you," Elrohir greeted as he stepped between the eyes sight of Jessica and Legolas, as the elf pulled the older sibling into a passionate kiss.

"Elrohir? ELROHIR!" Kristy yelled as the elf strolled toward her with a pleasant smile upon his face, arms extended in an expectant hug.

"Yes it is I. I have survived the war to claim your love that you have undoubtable held just for me. Do not fear your sibling is well in tact," Elrohir replied only to find Kristy's hand connecting to his face, leaving a red palm print.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jessica finally shouted, limping over to her sister, a long gasp going down her leg, Elladan rushing after her hoping to bandage up her wounds before a healer offered.

"Well...see...I..." Kristy mumbled trying to find some way to defuse her sister's anger toward her. Her eyes drifted over to Elrohir who rose an eyebrow at her.

"Well-He-I...HEWASINMYDREAMS! ...!" Kristy quickly spewed out.

"I have no fucking idea what you just said but I'm sending to back to Gondor," Jessica yelled.

"What? But he was in my dreams!" Kristy whined causing the entire group around her, excluding the elves to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't want to hear about you twisted dreams! Go to the Keep now!" Jessica ordered.

"No! He did enter my dreams! Elrohir tell her!" Kristy yelled her eyes turning to the elf who now looked more than amused.

"Don't be silly. What kind of creature do you take me for? Elves can not enter dreams," Elrohir said laughingly waving the girl off only further causing Kristy to look insane.

"Did you fall on your head on the way here?" Jessica questioned raising an eyebrow. "Can't you at least think your words over before you say them and it sound retarded?"

"No! I'm telling you the truth and why the hell are you the only one who looks like shit?" Kristy questioned choosing to change the subject as she wrinkled her nose at her sister. Moving around her sibling she gave a warm smile to Legolas before jumping toward Gimli, sliding on a shield and falling to the ground. The shield slinging up and came crashing into Jessica's face.

The force alone was enough to knock the girl unconscious, her body falling limply toward the ground, the men around her sighing as they dropped their heads. It just seemed like they were about to receive a break from the torture of the young girl but yet it had returned full force.

Kristy's hands flew over her mouth in shock as she remained staring at her half dead sister upon the ground in a blissful unwanted sleep.

"The lad is out cold," Gimli informed them.

"Damn it..." Kristy whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Elvish:<p>

A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn uben tanatha le faelas!..._Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

Dartho!... _Hold!_

Tangado a chada!... _Prepare to fire!_

Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc ..._Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm_

Leithio i philinn!... _Release the arrows!_

Ribed bant!... _Full volley!_

Pendraith... _Ladders!_

Togo hon dad, Legolas!... _Bring him down, Legolas!_

Dago hon! Dago hon!... _Kill him! Kill him!_

Hado i philinn!... _Release arrows!_

Herio! ..._Charge!_

Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan barad! ..._To the Keep!_

Nan Barad!... _To the Keep!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright another chapter done but look at how long it is I hope that this will compensate for my delay in updating as fast as I normally do.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**MeTooChocolate:** I am actually horrible at romance and action so I figured what better way to practice than in my fan fictions just so I don't end up murdering my books haha.

**PatonXJulia:** The only book I have published is "V" but the second on "The Muffinn Man" is on hold until I get copyright permission and my third upcoming one is "Paper Flowers." I'm glad you like the pairing of Kristy and Elrohir after all this is what you guys voted for! I admit this time my updating was very slow but it was because I couldn't decide on how to do the battle scene.

**Erokh:** So as not to bug you I went and edited this one myself yeah so take that stupid beta reader and I know you'll find a million and one things wrong but screw you I tried my best lol. Love you! I hope you liked this chapter since after all Kristy has yet again returned KUKUKU

**SSBB Gamer:** You and like one other actually like Indi the best lol.

**Labyrinth Lover:** I'm glad you like Elrohir's part I hope you like the reunion scene in this one as well then!

**Anja66:** Yes Elrohir is attempting to find his own love and how can the young girl resist the sexy elf. I am glad your PC troubles are over!

**LittleMsStrawberry:** I hope this makes up for the lack of Jessica in the previous chapter! Each girl is meant to be completely different so that at least one reviewer can like them. Kristy just hasn't grown up because she never had to due to Jessica constantly being there for her.

**MaryLauren:** It was inspired by Arwen with the entering of his mind when he was floating down the river. I'm sorry they don't kiss you! Don't worry mine don't either but mine are usually Japanese rockers. Can't wait for you to get back then! Have a good trip!

**Blueberry:** No graphics on Jessica yet it'll be the next chapter but I will make sure to put up the warnings for you!


	13. Recovery

**Author's Note: Alright an awesome little chapter to keep you guys laughing while I write up the next Indi chapter to get her caught up so that this book can end and the Return of the King can start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Recovery**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**SERIOUSNESS**

**VIOLENCE**

**MAGICALLY STUFF**

**ROMANCE**

* * *

><p>Jessica felt her darkened world spin to life as she refused to open her eyes, her body felt as if it were on fire, the presence of someone next to her kept her cautious of their distance. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her own and a pair of lips pressed to her forehead. Eyes flinging open Jessica found she was starring into the chest of dark garments and a rugged breaded chin.<p>

"She's up," Legolas' voice whispered happily as the being over move back, revealing Aragorn with a happy smile.

"You-ah-lad you are the strongest gender confused being out there!" Gimli scoffed his eyes glistening with tears causing Jessica to grin.

"I am sorry I could not protect you," Aragorn whispered bowing his head to her hand, placing her knuckles to his forehead before kissing them.

"Really?" Jessica questioned narrowing her eyes as Aragorn moved to sit on his knees so that he was eye to eye with her.

"I give you my sincerest apology and beg for your forgiveness that this had happened to you," Aragorn whispered as Jessica's eyes roamed over the room they were in. It was indeed the cave systems under Helm's Deep, the 'bed' she was laying on was stacked hay with blankets. Her eyes finally rejoining to Aragorn's.

"You are stupid," she finally said with a huffed before sliding her hand out of his and pushing herself into a painful sitting position so she could look at her companions.

"Excuse me?" Aragorn questioned in worry.

"Y.O.U A.R.E S.T.U.P.I.D" Jessica replied spelling each letter out so that he may be able to understand it better.

"That's my lad," Gimli laughed as Aragorn smiled, shaking his head the other's joined Jessica at her bedside when Eowyn suddenly rushed into the room.

"Are you well?" she asked in concern causing Jessica to look down at her chest hoping that she was still bound to her relief she was, looking back to Eowyn she gave a nod.

"I was so worried!" she yelled attempting to fling herself at the man before her only to have Aragorn and Boromir jump to grab the woman.

"He is very wounded. It would be best to let him head before embracing him," Boromir advised.

"Of course," Eowyn laughed half heartedly before bowing to Jessica and taking her leave once more. Jessica looked at the men around her before Legolas suddenly moved away from her finding the passing people very interesting.

"I healed your wounds," Aragorn confirmed.

"To keep the others from finding out," Boromir added.

"No one saw," Gimli confirmed before finding the crowd just as interesting as Legolas and moving to join the elf. Narrowing her eyes at her friends, Jessica turned her eyes back down to find she was wearing Legolas' tunic of Mirkwood.

"Mine was much to large, the elf's was only slightly bigger but after you wear your Gondor armor and belts it should fit just fine," Boromir said quickly.

"What the fuck?" Jessica yelled holding the blanket around her as if she were caught naked before the men.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Legolas called.

"So you all decided to strip me when I was out of it and change me?" Jessica exclaimed.

"You were bleeding and broken. I had to heal you," Aragorn whispered.

"I understand that but everyone had to sit and watch?" Jessica yelled her face turning a bright red as she narrowed her eyes at Boromir who instantly blushed and looked to Aragorn for help.

"It was so other would be detained if they tried to wonder over," Aragorn answered as Jessica threw back the blanket finding her trousers missing and her bare legs greeting her with white gauzes, blood stains leaking through. Shoving the blanket back over her she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Here," Boromir whispered handing her another pair of his trouser that he had packed.

"They will be much to big. With your wounds it'll be good for you not to be in tight clothing for a while," Aragorn added.

"I dress would be good for the lad when this is all over," Gimli chuckled before quickly walking away from the group knowing Jessica would start screaming in anger soon.

"You have lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you in this similar position," Boromir laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well gee running half way across the world does tend to do that to people," Jessica huffed her mood turning from anger to joking as she rose to her feet, Aragorn instantly tugging on the on concealment of her gender, her boxers.

"What are these?" Aragorn questioned.

"Boxers," Jessica replied relieved they were on regardless if they were taken off or not she really did not want to know, pulling her pants on she turned to find Legolas' staring at her intently.

"You look like the perfect combination of the elven friends and human friends that you carry," Legolas commented. As the memory of her reason for this embarrassment came flooding back to her Jessica turned to Boromir.

"Where is Kristy?" she asked as she felt sick, she sat down.

"With Elrohir," Boromir answered.

"They needed privacy," Legolas added.

"I do not know where they went to," Aragorn answered quickly seeing the fire rising that the other two obviously did not see.

"They went alone?" Jessica whispered.

"Of course," Legolas answered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Jessica shouted before forcing her sore and broken body up and began walking. Legolas pointing further in the cave to where Elrohir had led Kristy.

"I'm not crazy!" Kristy yelled at the chuckling elf who had insisted on talking to her about this so called dream she had.

"I am aware of your sanity," Elrohir said causing the girl before him to narrow her eyes to slits, while the elf moved closer.

"Oh no no no! That is not going to fix everything!" Kristy yelled backing away from the elf, tripping over a rock and landing on a blanket.

"What's not?" Elrohir asked innocently as he slowly lowered himself onto his knees, crawling over the young girl.

"Seducing me!" Kristy yelled.

"So I seduce you?" Elrohir asked with an air of confidence as his face lowered to Kristy's blushing one.

"N-no..." Kristy trailed off before looking at the blanket on the ground.

"W-w-we're on someone's bed," she added.

"It is mine," Elrohir replied his nose touching hers.

"You don't sleep," Kristy answered.

"But you do," Elrohir said causing the girl grow tense as his lips touched the tip of her nose, traveling down to her lips, hovering just above them.

"I sleep in Jesse's bed," Kristy said as Elrohir's lips met with hers in a soft kiss, causing both their eyes to droop shut, the elf slowly sliding himself between the girls legs to deepen the kiss. Pulling away slowly their eyes met once more.

"Now you will sleep in mine. Let me have you," Elrohir whispered.

"Why...we hate each other," Kristy whispered her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's playful banter. I want to spend my life with you," Elrohir whispered across her lips causing Kristy to instantly gasp in shock.

"But we hate each other," she defended.

"You really hate me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...no..." Kristy whispered.

"Stay with me," Elrohir whispered kissing the side of her face.

"Ok..." Kristy whispered confused.

* * *

><p>THERE SHOULD BE THE BEGINNING OF A SEX SCENE HERE BUT DUE TO THE RATING I TOOK IT OUT!<p>

* * *

><p>"Kristy?" Jessica called moving down the caves wall, grasping it tightly pulling her outer tunic tighter around her body as she suddenly felt colder. A soft gasping caught her ears as she turned to corner to find he young sister in what could only be any older siblings nightmare.<p>

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Jessica shouted as Elrohir instantly was on his feet, half naked. Her fist flying back and pushing forward to connect with the elf's face, Elrohir out of habit moved out of the way dodging the blow easily.

"Stand still!" Jessica yelled as she threw her outer tunic to her sibling refusing to look at her as she drew her sword.

"Are you really going to attack me?" Elrohir questioned in concerned.

"You are seducing and tricking my sister just so you can get an easy lay? She can't help it she's young and stupid but you don't need to fuck with her emotions!" Jessica yelled moving to swing the sword when Legolas, Haldir and Elladan rushed forward. Legolas tackling Jessica, Haldir grabbing Kristy and Elladan pushing his twin back.

"Hey!" Kristy yelled at her insult.

"What's going on?" Aragorn asked as he and Boromir walked into the scene of disaster. The color dropping from their faces not from the scene of Elrohir and Kristy which they had expected but from the red seeping through Jessica's clothing. The girl's sword falling from her hand as her face went pale, she moved to drop to her knees though Legolas caught her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kristy whispered from behind Haldir as she dressed quickly.

"There was no wounds for her to reopen..." Aragorn whispered rushing forward.

"Where is it coming from?" Boromir asked as Legolas held onto the girl as she doubled over, blood seeping out of her mouth. Aragorn began to pull at her tunic looking over her sides and back where there was the most blood to find deep incisions next to her spinal cord on either side.

"What is this?" Legolas asked.

"Where did they come from?" Boromir questioned as Kristy looked on in concern, finally fully dressed.

"We have to seal them," Legolas said.

"I know not how deep they are," Aragorn said.

"They have to be deep if she is vomiting blood," Boromir said causing tears to come to Kristy's eyes as she rushed to her sister.

"Get her out of here," Aragorn ordered, Haldir picking the young girl up and rushing her out of the caves. The three men hovered over Jessica wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Frodo what are you doing?" Sam called as Frodo made his way out from hidden as the Nazgul flew over head.<p>

"Where are you going?" Indi hisses. The two followed him as he came to stand upon a wall, facing the Nazgul. Frodo's hand extended out toward it with the Ring on his palm. Sam quickly rushes up the stairs as Faramir fires an arrow toward the approaching enemy. Frodo and Sam tumble down, Frodo drawing his sword holding it securely to Sam's throat.

"Frodo!" Indi yelled.

"It's me. It's your Sam," Sam whispered.

"Don't you know Sam?" Indi questioned trying to pull the suddenly strong hobbit off the gardener.

"I can't do this," Frodo whispered dropping his sword and slumping back against Indi who held him tightly.

"I know it's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want know the end because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back t the way it was...when s much bad had happened?" Sam replied his eyes moving to the girl who was stuck in there time.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing...this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines , it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you...that meant something. Even if you were to small to understand why. but I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now," Sam whispered as Indi slowly allowed the tears of sadness at missing her friend and Jessica. She wanted to go back home, to their one bedroom studio.

"Folk in those stories...had lots of chances to turn back, only they didn't. They kept going...because they were holding onto something," Sam added.

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo whispered.

Sam turns to Frodo then looks to Indi and Gollum, before lifting the hobbit off Indi and making him stand on his own.

"that there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for," Sam answered. Faramir suddenly appears beside Frodo as soldiers coming to surround them.

"I think we at last understand one another, Frodo Baggins," Faramir whispered.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go your life will be forfeit," Madril reminded.

"Then it is forfeit. Release them," Faramir ordered his eyes roaming to Indi who suddenly fell to her knees. Frodo and Sam rushing to her side in worry.

"Indi?" Frodo questioned.

"I'm fine..." she cried in pain trying to force herself to her feet.

"What's wrong precious?" Gollum asked.

"Look at her arms," a soldier whispered as incisions suddenly appears on the girls forearm, causing her to bleed profusely.

"You must take a hot blade and seal it," Faramir ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM What is going on with the girls that only two of them are magically affected? Find out later as I continue to write up some were plot lines KUKUKUKU You know you guys love me :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS:<strong>

**Metoochocolate: **Yea, Kristy tells me I am horrible at tenses but I think I did better on this chapter! Let me know what you think ^_^.

**LittleMsStrawberry: **Lol so what is your votes on pairing now? I didn't forget it was more of I had a weekend off and my boyfriend went home so...my bestie was like hey lets go out and do fun stuff, and I sort of forgot my laptop in the process of rushing out the door soo now I'm going to make it up to your guys by posting quickly now!

**Lady Minuialwen: **I hope this was the Elrohir and Kristy that you were looking for!

**PatonxJulia: **I love your story! Sorry had to say that first! You need to update soon or I shall refuse to update mine muhahaha. I hope my battle scenes were not to boring but I know this last bit of the story won't be as funny as the first segment because the girls are growing up.

**Erokh:**I am glad that you liked the chapter and I hope this one was good for you too!


	14. Last Night

**Author's Note: Alright this is the final chapter for the second part of the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and I am sorry to disappoint my readers by saying this all sex scenes that you may want to read will not be there so that everyone can enjoy them. Don't hate me. Alright the next story with chapter one is already posted as well, hence why it took me so long to post I had to come up with two chapters haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Last Night**

* * *

><p>Faramir led Frodo, Sam, Indi and Gollum through the maze of ruins that was to be considered Osgiliath, bringing them to stop before a tunnel.<p>

"This is the old sewer of Osgiliath. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. you'll find cover in the wood there," Faramir whispered to the company.

"Captain Faramir...you have shown your quality, sir," Sam whispered looking up at the tall man before him as Faramir took a step back.

"The very highest," Sam added.

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee...where gardeners are held in high honor," Faramir replied with a grin causing Sam to look away sheepish.

"You know I like you a whole lot more than your brother," Indi replied with a smile.

"May I ask why?" Faramir asked obviously excited to hear such words.

"Well you are just more honorable as Sam said," Indi replied serious for once turning to the sewers.

"What road will you take once yo reach the woods?" Faramir asked.

"Gollum says there's a path...near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo replied.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir questioned his brow coming together as Gollum quickly tried to make for an escape, only to have Faramir push Indi aside grabbing the creature by the neck. Throwing him into a wall, he looked very sternly upon Gollum holding him tightly by the throat.

"Is that its name?" Faramir asked.

"No..." Gollum whispered squeaking in pain when Faramir tightened his grip. "Yes!"

"Frodo..." Faramir said looking over his shoulder to the hobbit without releasing Gollum. "They say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You can not go that way."

"It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try," Gollum hissed.

"I must," Frodo replied at the concerned look of the human before him. Faramir threw Gollum to the ground and turned toward the small companion.

"Go, Frodo. Go with the good will of Men," Faramir said clamping a hand upon the hobbit's shoulder his eyes moving to Indi and her now bound arms.

"Change your dressings everyday to prevent infection and disease," he advised.

"thank you," Indi and Frodo whispered in unison. Together the company makes their way down the sewer, Gollum quickly creeping after them taking a wide path around Faramir. Faramir grabbing for Gollum once more holds him by the throat while looking down at him.

"May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm," he threatened before throwing Gollum down the tunnel. Gollum rises to his hunches and goes after Frodo only to pause and look back at Faramir holding up his arm in pain..

"Come on, keep up," Sam voice called. Gollum falls to the ground causing Sam and Indi to look back at him.

"Mr. Frodo didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see? Sam whispered.

"Save me?" Gollum scoffed.

"So there's no hard feelings. Forgive and forget," Indi added.

"No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum, Gollum," Gollum replied crawling past Sam and Indi toward Frodo.

"Yes, master. Nice hobbits," he whispered causing Indi to look at the back of his head in suspicions.

"Very decent of you. Very decent, indeed, Gollum," Sam said with relief.

"You believe him?" Indi scoffed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry he just gives me a bad feeling,," Indi hissed.

* * *

><p>Jessica could not bring her mind into the world of the living but she could hear Gandalf's voice echoing within her mind.<p>

_"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift."_

Taking in a pained breath of air she rolled to her side coughing controllably as she felt hands all around her grabbing at her as if she were trying to jump off a cliff.

"Stay still please," she heard her sister plead .

_"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle earth is about to begin."_

Her eyes suddenly flying open she looked into the faces of all of her companions excluding the wizard as her eyes tried to focus on anything, everything blurring out again as the dream world where she was back in Lothlorien.

_"You are not well." came the voice of Galadriel as she crept from around a tree elegantly._

_"I survived a battle though," Jessica replied as she could not help but wonder what the hell was going on in her head to make her dream of elves._

_"Will you die before you allow yourself to understand?" Galadriel asked as the were suddenly before the river._

_"What do you mean?" Jessica asked._

_"Happiness is something your family needs. You keep it from them and from this world..." Galadriel whispered walking into the river. Turning to face the girl her eyes seemed to burn into her._

_"Have you not thought why you were brought here?" Galadriel asked._

_"No one knows," Jessica answered._

_"Some do," Galadriel answered turning her back to the girl and walking further into the water, allowing the cool waters to rise to her hips as Jessica narrowed her eyes at her from the shoreline._

_"It was you wasn't it?" Jessica accused as something slammed inside of her chest, it couldn't be her heart could it? Taking a step back she clutched to her chest looking at Galadriel in shock._

_"You have a big choice to make in the coming months. It will save your lives or destroy you,"_ _Galadriel whispered._

As Jessica was knocked onto her back with such force she was forced to wake up, jumping from her bed.

"Jess?" Kristy questioned in shock seeing her sister randomly jump to laugh landing in Aragorn's lap.

"Welcome back lad," Gimli laughed as Jessica looked around.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked.

"What did you dream about?" Boromir questioned.

"You have a fever lay down," Aragorn suggested.

"No..." Jessica rasped her voice cracking.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"We have to go find Frodo," Jessica said as she rose to her feet she couldn't hold her own weight and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we will ever be put into songs or tales..." Sam whispered as they continued to walk.<p>

"What?" Frodo laughed looking back at the hobbit in shock.

"I wonder if people will ever say...Lets' Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring?' and they'll say, 'Yes! That's one of my favorite stories.' 'Frodo was really courageous wasn't he Dad?' 'Yes, my boy. The most famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'" Sam answered.

"Well, you've left out on of the chief characters: 'Same wise the Brave.' I want to hear more about Sam," Frodo replied with a sad grin. Sam smiles as Frodo stopped walking to turn and look at his companions.

"Frodo wouldn't have gotten far without Sam," Frodo added.

"Now, Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious," Sam replied in a stern tone.

"So was I," Frodo replied turning to continue on their walk.

"Same wise the brave," Sam whispered before following.

"Yeah yeah yeah just forget all about Indi the human girl who dared to brave where no human girl has before! To set out on a deadly mission where her life could be on the line. Nooooo just worry about Samwise the Brave and Frodo and the Ring," Indi grumbled by them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright I know it's a short chapter but not to worry because the first chapter to the next segment is already up for your reading pleasure muhaha!<strong>

**Next story is called:**

**Tenna' ento lye omenta**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS:<strong>

**Lady Minuialwen:** You are welcome! I hope this wasn't to bad.

**PatonxJulia:** Your reviews always make me laugh. I enjoy getting them! I know I am leaving you guys hanging but it is so that when the ending comes it'll be easier to understand why I'm doing this because not only am I going to be awesome with the final chapter to this fan fiction I think you guys will enjoy it too.

**Metoochocolate:** I had to have the older sister rescue the young from making a "horrible" decision but do not worry I did it for the simple fact that Elrohir was acting out of the heat of the moment and loves Kristy so much I won't actually have anything happen until she is a little wiser.

**Anja66:** I hope this is a good chapter I can't wait for you return for the next reviews

**Erokh:** Everyone seemed to like that part the best.

**LittleMsStrawberry:** I think I am going to stick to the Legolas pairing just because of the voting but that does not stop me from having fun with my triangle of confusion. From what I have gathered reading the books and researching I have come to the understanding they live in the form of Lothlorien. Elves are never in caves those are only Uruks the dark elves that live in the ground but again that is just my opinion from what I have read and stuff.

**Blueberry:** You must wait and see...well not really cause I update fast I can't stand leaving you guys in suspense lol.


End file.
